


Endlessly

by Vanitelamort



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Assassin!Youngjo, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Guns, M/M, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Torture, Violence, car crash, tw death, tw suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitelamort/pseuds/Vanitelamort
Summary: Gunfire started and Hwanwoong cowered into Geonhak's chest."It'll be over soon," Geonhak promised. Hwanwoong nodded.The gunfire soon died down, stopping completely. Everything around them was deafeningly silent until they heard gravel crunching under someone's feet, getting closer."Youngjo-hyung," Geonhak called out, receiving no answer. "This isn't funny."The footsteps got closer.Hwanwoong is an escapee of the King Pin. On the run and protected by ex gang members, including King Pins favourite assassin. Will Hwanwoong return to a normal life or will his life end up forfeited?Updates may be infrequent
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 32
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this chapter may be familiar. It was once apart of another short fic that I ended up deleted due to not liking it so I reworked it into a new story

Pain, that was the first thing he felt. His brain trying to process what had happened. He was in the car, with his friends. Something bright was shining down on him, finally opening his eyes and seeing a lamp post shining it's light brightly through a cracked and broken window. He winced, trying to figure out why the window was like that, why it was facing upwards. He pushed himself up, yelling as pain shot through his arm. It felt broken. He lifted it up, wincing to see. A bone jutted out of an ugly wound, blood pouring out. 

A groan caught his attention. Someone else was waking up. 

"Fuck," a deep voiced moaned in pain from the front seat. 

"Geonhak-hyung?" Hwanwoong looked over, seeing Geonhak looking around in confusion before looking at him. 

"Hwanwoong? What happened?" Geonhak asked.

"I don't know," was Hwanwoong's answer. He was confused. They had been driving but something happened, his mind blanking out on him. 

Pain shot through Hwanwoong's body as something under him shifted. He gritted his teeth against the pain. It had to have been Youngjo, they were sitting in the back together. 

He felt someone push against him, shifting him. He groaned in pain. 

"Hwanwoong?" Youngjo's voice came from behind him. "Sorry."

Youngjo kept moving, shifting them so he was half way out from Hwanwoong. Blood was dripping from his head. 

"Youngjo?" Geonhak asked.

"Yeah, I'm alive. The car is on its side. Think you can climb out the window, Hwanwoong?"

"I don't think so," Hwanwoong winced as he shifted, sending a sudden surge of pain through his body.

"I can get out and I'll see if I can get the car back on its wheels," Geonhak stood and poked his head through the side window. 

"Fuck," he said, quickly ducking back down. "I know what happened."

"It's them, isn't it?" Youngjo asked, Geonhak nodded. Hwanwoong's eyes widened.

"You can't let them take me back," he pleaded. Youngjo kissed Hwanwoong's forehead softly.

"Don't worry. I have no plans to let them. Geonhak, pull him into the front so I can get out."

Geonhak nodded, helping with moving Hwanwoong into the front. Hwanwoong gritted his teeth as pain ran through his body. 

"Sorry," Geonhak apologised, seeing the tears falling from Hwanwoong's eyes. Hwanwoong just whimpered in response. 

"You got your gun?" Youngjo asked as he pulled out a case from under him.

Geonhak reached over to the glove box, popping it open and pulling out a handgun. He released the magazine, checking it before putting it back in, sliding the top of the gun and making it click. 

"Good," Youngjo smiled. "Protect him."

He pulled out a mini uzi from the case, loading it. Next he pulled out a small periscope. He stood up, keeping his head down and put the periscope up, using it to look around. 

"I count six, heavily armed. This should be fun," Youngjo grinned, as he looked over at Hwanwoong and Geonhak. Hwanwoong understood the look in his eyes, bloodlust. It was a look he had seen a lot and hated. 

"I don't want you to kill anyone," Hwanwoong said softly. 

"Unfortunately it's a part of this life, Woongie. If you want us to protect you, you need to let us do our jobs," Youngjo pulled out two objects from the case, Hwanwoong wasn't sure what they were exactly. "I'm going to flash bang them, it'll give me an opening and smoke grenade for cover. Both of you, cover your eyes."

Geonhak used his body to help cover Hwanwoong as Youngjo threw up the flash bang. Hwanwoong flinched at the loud bang, followed by a more muffled bang and hissing. He looked up, Youngjo was no longer in the back of the car. Gunfire started and Hwanwoong cowered into Geonhak's chest. 

"It'll be over soon," Geonhak promised. Hwanwoong nodded. 

The gunfire soon died down, stopping completely. Everything around them was deafeningly silent until they heard gravel crunching under someone's feet, getting closer. 

"Youngjo-hyung," Geonhak called out, receiving no answer. "This isn't funny."

The footsteps got closer, sounding like they were going to come from the front. Youngjo's face suddenly appeared in front of them, Geonhak, acting on instinct, had his gun ready and pressed against Youngjo's forehead.

"Fuck, what have I told you about doing that?" Geonhak growled. Youngjo just smirked. 

"You wouldn't shoot unless you're sure, I know you Geonhakkie," Youngjo said with a grin. "Let's get you two out. I checked around, no one else is here."

Together, Geonhak and Youngjo helped Hwanwoong out of the car through the smashed windscreen. They tried their best to not hurt Hwanwoong more. Youngjo checked him over as Geonhak got himself out of the car. 

"Looks like a compound fracture on the arm," Youngjo said out loud, mostly to Geonhak rather than to Hwanwoong. "Might actually need to get him to the hospital."

"You both look like you need a hospital," Geonhak commented. 

"I'm fine," Youngjo frowned.

"Just cause the adrenaline is telling you you're fine, doesn't mean you will be once it wears off."

"We need to figure out what to do. Going to the hospital isn't the best idea for us. They will find us."

Geonhak sighed. "Yeah, but what other choice do we have? We have no idea how badly we could all be injured. We're close to the main road, I'll see if I can flag down a car."

"Be wary," Youngjo warned. 

"Always am," Geonhak tucked his gun into the back of his pants before covering it with his shirt and walking away. 

Youngjo stood up and went around the car, leaving Hwanwoong alone for a moment. The younger man was afraid, even though he knew Youngjo wasn't far, he wanted the older man to come back. Youngjo did return soon enough, holding a first aid kit. He crouched down beside Hwanwoong and started to tend to the compound fracture.

"This is going to hurt a lot. I'm sorry," Youngjo looked sincere with his concern, a stark difference from the bloodlust look from before. Hwanwoong just nodded. It hurt, tears fell from Hwanwoong's eyes as he gritted his teeth against the pain. Soon it was over, the pain was still very present but Youngjo was no longer making it worse, instead he held Hwanwoong gently, stroking his hair and keeping him calm. 

A dark blue car drove towards them, Youngjo tensing as he grabbed his gun. The headlights flickered twice and Youngjo relaxed. 

"It's Geonhak, come on," Youngjo helped Hwanwoong on to his feet and led him over to the car. Looking into the front, they confirmed it was Geonhak in the car with another man who didn't look too pleased. They got into the back. 

"Guys, this is Keonhee," Geonhak introduced the driver. "He's our unwilling driver."

"Sorry," Hwanwoong apologised. 

"It's fine. My fault for stopping for someone cute," Keonhee tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes. "You know, you can stop it with the gun. I'll help him."

"Really?" Geonhak gave Keonhee a suspicious look. 

"I can see how badly they are both injured and he apologised, it's more than you did," Keonhee quipped.

"For someone whose life is in my hands, you're a bit snippy," Geonhak frowned. 

Keonhee shrugged as he started driving away from the wrecked car. "What are you going to do? Shoot me while I'm driving. Pretty sure neither of them will survive another crash."

Hwanwoong snickered quietly, receiving a genuine smile from Keonhee's through the mirror. Not many would be calm with a gun to them and three strangers in a car, Hwanwoong felt himself liking the other man. 

"Besides, you should consider yourselves lucky. Your gunman managed to take hostage a med research student with access to a lab, I take it you would rather avoid the hospital," Keonhee guessed. 

"That is the preferable option," Youngjo confirmed. He was holding Hwanwoong close to him, neither wearing seatbelts. 

Keonhee pressed his mounted phone, beginning a phone call.

"What are you doing?" Geonhak asked, raising the gun.

"You can't expect me to help your friends alone. Let me bring in a couple of people. Don't worry, they won't call the cops. I won't tell them a thing, just that you guys need help and can't go to the hospital. They'll probably think you're from North Korea, well until they see you three. You don't exactly look like refugees, definitely more like criminals on the run, except the small one. You're not kidnapped right?" Keonhee asked, his question directed to Hwanwoong.

"No, they saved me. I'm Hwanwoong, by the way. The one in the front is Geonhak and this one is Youngjo. They don't particularly seem it but they are good people," Hwanwoong said. Geonhak frowned at him for giving their names, whereas Youngjo's grip momentarily tightened. 

"I'll take your word," Keonhee smiled. The call connected, the person on the other end sounding tired, like they were just woken up.

"Keonhee, why are you calling so late?" 

"Seoho-hyung, I need you and Dongju at the lab as soon as possible. Can't go into much details but got some people who can't go to the hospital," Keonhee explained. Seoho sighed. 

"Will be there soon," he said before the call disconnected. 

"Thank you, Keonhee-yah," Hwanwoong smiled. 

"You're quite welcome," Keonhee smiled back. Hwanwoong's vision began to get fuzzy.

"I don't feel good," he said softly before the fuzziness became darker and he could swear someone was calling his name but it sounded weird. Eventually everything just went silent and black.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Flashback~**

Hwanwoong was always a troubled child. Constantly getting into mischief to fulfil some sense of worth. He got attention when he misbehaved so it only made sense that if he wanted attention that's how he would get it. He, of course, never learned how to stop before he went too far and because of that, he found himself trapped. He had decided it was a good idea to graffiti a souped up sports car. How was he meant to know it belonged to a jopok gangster? He would be lucky if they decided not to kill him but felt that maybe death was the better option as he was shoved to his knees in front of the kingpin. 

"So you're the brat who ruined Idol?" The Kingpin asked as he sat before Hwanwoong. 

"I guess," Hwanwoong answered smugly, receiving a kick to the head from the guy who brought him in. His head felt like it was spinning as his hair was grabbed and he was forced back up to the kneeling position. 

"It's going to cost a lot to get it fixed," the Kingpin stood and walked over to Hwanwoong. "How are you going to pay for it?"

Feeling defiant, Hwanwoong just glared up at the man. 

"You know, I like defiant boys. They are a lot more fun to break and I will break you, I can promise you that," the Kingpin smirked. He grabbed Hwanwoong's hair, pulling him to his feet. Hwanwoong winced at the pain, trying his best to keep it off his face but failing. The Kingpin caressed Hwanwoong's face, running a thumb along his lips much to Hwanwoong's disgust. He stepped away, only for the Kingpin to grab his upper arm and force him back to where he was. 

"You have nice lips, I have a lot of friends who would love to put that mouth of yours to work."

Hwanwoong felt himself involuntarily shiver under the Kingpin's stare, not liking where the older man was going. 

"Shivering with anticipation?" The Kingpin smirked. Hwanwoong hardened his glare on the man. 

"Oh, I am definitely looking forward to breaking you. Geonhak, take him to my room and make sure he stays there. In fact, chain him to the bed. I don't want to risk losing such a delicious treat."

A man standing to the right stepped forward, taking hold of Hwanwoong by his other arm and forcing him to walk away. The Kingpin kept his hold for a moment longer, making the other stop.

"One second," he said before leaning into Hwanwoong's neck and suddenly biting him, drawing out a hissing sound from Hwanwoong. The Kingpin let go, allowing the two to leave. 

Hwanwoong did struggle against the other's hold but found it futile. 

"So your name is Geonhak?" Hwanwoong asked, trying to make some conversation. Geonhak side glanced at him but didn't answer. 

"Your boss is a piece of work. How do you stand an arsehole like him?" Hwanwoong still received no response. He went silent, forced to walk through the building with the other holding onto him tightly, not taking any chance to let Hwanwoong escape. 

They reached a bedroom, bigger than Hwanwoong's little apartment. He looked around in awe, momentarily forgetting his situation until he was shoved onto the bed. 

"Oi, buy a guy dinner first," Hwanwoong quipped, getting an eye roll from the other. 

"You do realise how much trouble you are in right?" The other asked, his voice surprisingly deep. "He's not going to go easy on you."

"Seen this before?" Hwanwoong asked. Geonhak sighed as he walked over to the bedhead and grabbed a chain with a collar attached. 

"Whoa no," Hwanwoong said, pushing himself away from Geonhak.

"You have no choice, either come here willingly or I'll force you here," Geonhak warned.

"Bring it," Hwanwoong smirked as he got off the bed. Geonhak sighed before making his way to Hwanwoong. He lunged at Hwanwoong, grabbing him easily and forcing him into a choke hold. Hwanwoong scratched at Geonhak's arm, trying to pull it away as the larger man forced him back to the bed where the collar was. 

Hwanwoong started kicking his legs, hoping he would be able to get Geonhak to let go of him but failing as the older man threw him face first onto the bed and held him down as he put the collar on. 

"Let me go!" Hwanwoong yelled, panic beginning to fill his head. Geonhak got off of him and stepped back, letting the smaller man to get off the bed and beginning pulling at the collar.

"It's padlocked, you won't be able to get it off," Geonhak stated. 

"Fuck this!" Hwanwoong shouted as he began pulling at the chain. 

"Good luck with that," Geonhak walked over to a lounge, a few metres from the bed. He sat down and just watched Hwanwoong struggle with the chain for a good half an hour before the younger boy was finally worn out. He climbed onto the bed, sitting cross legged and looked over at Geonhak.

"So what happens now?" Hwanwoong asked. 

"You don't want to know, in fact you're gonna wish we had just killed you but death will never come. The more defiant you are, the worst it'll be until he finally breaks you and sends you to the brothel. The only thing he won't do is full on rape you, your 'virginity' will be sold to the highest bidder," Geonhak explained grimly. 

Hwanwoong swallowed dryly. 

"Your small stature will be a big selling point as well."

"Fuck," Hwanwoong hissed. "Don't suppose you would be willing to help me?"

"Sorry, I value my life over that of a stranger. There's no reason for me to help you," Geonhak got up and walked over to Hwanwoong. "If I were you, I would submit."

"Really? You wouldn't fight?" Hwanwoong asked. Geonhak didn't answer as he looked down at Hwanwoong. 

"How often have you been a bystander? You can't really believe there's worth in forcing someone against their will though I suppose you've killed enough innocent people it doesn't matter, right? I bet you even participate, I bet right now you wish my lips were around your cock."

Geonhak frowned. "Keep dreaming. I don't care for this but I don't have much choice."

"Bullshit, you're just piss scared of some guy. What do you owe him?" Hwanwoong asked. 

"I don't, my father does so I'm stuck here," Geonhak answered.

"Ah, the son paying for his father's debt. Is that all that keeps you from leaving or is there more?"

Geonhak grabbed the chain and pulled it towards him, forcing Hwanwoong up. He glared at the older.

"I hate this life but I have no choice, not unless I want to die," Geonhak said as he slipped his fingers between the collar and Hwanwoong's neck. Hwanwoong felt something cold. 

"He'll be here soon. You're not going to like what he has installed for you. It's going to hurt, if you're lucky he won't force you to use that mouth just yet. Doesn't like risking the teeth with an untrained pup," Geonhak let go of Hwanwoong, making him fall back onto the bed. The bedroom door opened and in walked the Kingpin. 

"Endure," Geonhak whispered before he walked away from the bed towards the Kingpin.

"Wait outside this room, Geonhak," the Kingpin instructed, receiving a curt nod from Geonhak before he disappeared out the door. 

"Oh it's always good to have someone new chained to my bed," the Kingpin grinned. "I hope you're prepared."

Hwanwoong glared at the man, not willing to show fear. If he was good at anything, it was being defiant. 

Hwanwoong's back hurt badly. Simple movements caused it to flare up, not letting sleep take him as the one who hurt him slept perfectly fine. Hwanwoong wondered if he could kill him. He didn't really have the strength to strangle the Kingpin and there were no weapons. The Kingpin was careful, making sure all the implements he used were out of reach. He could see them from where he laid, moonlight making his blood on them shine. He wondered how loud he was screaming, his throat hurt from it so he could only guess that his screams were heard throughout the building. 

Hwanwoong sat up, wincing at the pain. He still had his jeans on, grateful in a way that the Kingpin only focused on his back. His shirt laid in tatters on the ground, stripped from his body as the whips cracked against his back before finally being taken off by the Kingpin. Hwanwoong shivered, remembering as the Kingpin's tongue licked up his raw and bloody back. He looked at the sleeping man, finding it strange how peaceful he looked compared to the look of bloodlust in his eyes from before. He felt something inside the collar when he moved his head. He used his fingers to skim around the area between his neck and the collar. He felt something small and hard, pulling it out he smiled as he saw it was a key. The cold thing he felt earlier, Geonhak had put the key in his collar. 

Hwanwoong worked quickly unlocking the padlock and taking the collar off. He quietly put it on the bed before making his way through the room to the door. He hesitated for a moment, wondering what to do if he encountered someone. He opened the door, leaving the room and closing it quietly behind him. He looked around, jumping in fright at the man leaning against the wall beside the door. His head was down, his arms crossed, appearing asleep. He did look up, making Hwanwoong realise it was Geonhak before he went back to pretending to be asleep. 

"Thank you," Hwanwoong said quietly before leaving, running through the building to find a way to escape. It didn't take long for an alarm to sound through the building, followed by the Kingpin's voice. 

"My newest pet has escaped. Do not kill him but feel free to maim if he doesn't willingly hand himself in."

"Fuck," Hwanwoong hissed as he ducked into a dark room. He was screwed. He leaned his head against the cold wooden door, trying to figure out something. The light suddenly flicked on and someone grabbed him from behind, forcing him into a chokehold. 

"Hi, are you Master's new pet? I recognise his handiwork," a voice said. 

"Please, let me go," Hwanwoong begged. 

"I would, but Geonhak will pay for helping you escape and I value him over you. I don't understand why he chose to help you but you better make sure he isn't killed for his actions," the man holding Hwanwoong hissed. Keeping a strong hold on Hwanwoong, the man opened the door, forcing Hwanwoong to walk back to the Kingpin. 

Back in the bedroom, the Kingpin was sitting on his bed, looking cross. Geonhak was on his knees in front of him, a gun pressed against his head. Hwanwoong could feel the man holding him tense. 

"If he dies, I won't hesitate to make your life a living hell," the man whispered into Hwanwoong's ear before he threw him to the ground.

"My wonderful Ravn. Trust my favourite assassin to capture my newest pet. Geonhak, you should be grateful to Youngjo, this could possibly save your life depending on what he says. So tell me, my little pet, did Geonhak help you? Did he give you a key? He's not speaking so it's up to you really," the Kingpin smiled wickedly. 

Hwanwoong glared at the man. "No, he didn't help me. I took the key off him when he wasn't paying attention to me. I'm quite good at pickpocketing," he lied, smirking pridefully to cover any hints of the lie on his face. The Kingpin waved away the man holding the gun to Geonhak's head. He stepped away, holstering his weapon. 

"You almost had me kill a good soldier of mine," the Kingpin stood up and walked over to Hwanwoong, grabbing his hair and forcing him to his feet. Someone moved past them, the man who had been holding Hwanwoong. He went to Geonhak, getting him back onto his feet. Hwanwoong could see the look of concern on the man's face. 

"Geonhak, put the collar back on him," the Kingpin instructed. Geonhak walked over to them, grabbing Hwanwoong's arm and forcing him back to the bed, putting the collar back on. Hwanwoong didn't fight it. He had no way of leaving.

"I'm sorry," he said softly to Geonhak so only he would hear. Geonhak didn't respond, he just looked at Hwanwoong with pity before leaving. Everyone but the Kingpin left the room. 

"You will need to be punished," the Kingpin grinned as he walked over to his implements and picked up a whip. Hwanwoong forced back the panic in his mind, he needed to endure.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Flashback still~**

Hwanwoong's mind was hazy. It always went that way after a session with the Kingpin. Thinking became hard as his mind tried to cope with the trauma his body was put through. He knew he was getting weaker, closer to breaking. It had been months since it began and it didn't get easier. The Kingpin knew how to keep it painful, to never give Hwanwoong a moment of peace. Soon he would break, soon he would be sold to the highest bidder for his virginity before being taken to the brothel. He knew he could stop the pain, all he had to do was give the Kingpin what he wanted, a blow job without trying to bite off his dick but Hwanwoong refused. He could endure the pain for now, if it meant not letting the bastard face fuck him. 

When Hwanwoong's senses began returning, he noticed his face was wet. He had been crying. He wiped his face on a pillow before looking around for the Kingpin. He wasn't around, must have left. It happened more often than not, giving Hwanwoong a moment of peace but he would be tortured once he returned. It was unpredictable. Hwanwoong could be given minutes to days without pain. No routine meant no way for Hwanwoong to prepare himself against it. He pushed himself up, struggling against the pain as blood dripped down his scarred arms. He sat at the edge of the bed, looking around as he always did. Something caught his eye, just hidden by the bed sheets. A forgotten knife. He grabbed it, staring at it and wondering if this was a trick. Was the Kingpin waiting for him to find it? To give him false hope? 

Hwanwoong thought about ending it. It was the easiest solution but he didn't want to die. It made him sad to think about it. He could either kill himself, get killed trying to escape or become an unwilling sex worker. He decided to try escaping, maybe if he was lucky Geonhak would still be willing to help. He hadn't seen the other man since that first night, he hoped he hadn't been killed though Hwanwoong was certain Youngjo would keep his promise. 

Hwanwoong slipped the knife under the collar and began cutting it with ease. The knife was sharp and the collar was no match against it. Finally he was free, however he needed clothes. He grabbed what he could from the Kingpin's wardrobe, black clothes that didn't particularly fit him but would do for now. He kept the knife on him, ready to use it if needed. He left the room, peeking out to see no one around. An anxious feeling grew inside of him, he was afraid. He had no idea what would happen but he had to hope he could escape. 

Hwanwoong made his way down a hallway, before hearing footsteps coming from ahead of his current location, he ducked into a room and felt a sense of deja vu. A hand grabbed his arm and Hwanwoong swung the knife around, only for his free hand to be grabbed and jerked so he would drop the blade.

"Oh, haven't seen you in a while," a familiar voice said. They pushed Hwanwoong against the wall before flicking the lights on. Hwanwoong's eyes widened in fear at Youngjo. The Kingpin's favourite assassin. 

"I don't particularly hear much about his pets but I've never known one that's lasted more than a month. You've lasted four," Youngjo smiled. 

"Please, just let me go," Hwanwoong begged.

"It's definitely wearing you down. You look so small and pathetic compared to last time," Youngjo kept Hwanwoong's hands pinned above his head, his body ached from barely healed scars being forced open by the way he was being held. Tears were falling from his eyes. Youngjo let go of him. Hwanwoong collapsed to the ground, fear filling his every sense. Youngjo locked the bedroom door before going over to the bed, grabbing a mobile from the night stand and calling someone. Hwanwoong watched helplessly, knowing his escape had been busted again.

"Geonhak," Youngjo said. "Remember that kid you wanted to save a few months ago. He's here in my room, trying to escape again. Get a car ready. I'll help you."

Hwanwoong stared with wide eyes, not sure if he really believed his ears. 

"Why?" He asked. Youngjo looked at him and smiled softly. 

"Because you endured," was his answer. Hwanwoong frowned, not sure what it meant but the assassin wasn't going to explain further. 

**~Present day~**

Hwanwoong was awoken by pain, at first his mind went into panic mode, believing he was back with the Kingpin. He flailed his arms and legs, desperate to escape, only for his limbs to be held down.

"Woongie!" A familiar voice called. It brought Hwanwoong back to his senses as he looked up at Geonhak. He calmed down, knowing the pain wasn't intentional. They were trying to help him. 

"Geonhak-hyung," Hwanwoong smiled. 

"Sorry about the pain, Hwanwoong. Dongju is trying to find something to take the edge off," Keonhee said, drawing the younger's attention. He was currently stitching up Hwanwoong's arm. Hwanwoong winced as the needle went in and out. 

"The break might not heal correctly, I did the best I could," Keonhee looked apologetic. 

Hwanwoong flinched as he felt a pinch on his opposite arm. A blond haired man smiled at him. 

"Sorry, I was putting in an IV line so we can give you antibiotics," he said. "I'm Seoho."

"Hwanwoong."

"I know," Seoho smiled. "We'll wait for the swelling to go down before we put a cast on but you will need to be careful with moving."

Hwanwoong nodded.

"Where's Youngjo-hyung?" He asked, realising the assassin was missing. 

"Resting, his injuries are a bit extensive but he'll survive," Keonhee answered. "So long as he listens to me and doesn't move around any more."

"Yeah, he probably won't," Geonhak sighed. "I'll go check on him and let him know Hwanwoong is awake."

Geonhak stroked back Hwanwoong's hair before leaving the younger man alone with Keonhee and Seoho.

"Now that he's gone, are you sure you're not a kidnap victim?" Keonhee asked, concern present in his tone. 

"I'm sure," Hwanwoong gave a tired smile, hoping to melt their worries. Keonhee and Seoho looked at each other before looking back at him.

"You're Yeo Hwanwoong right?" Seoho asked. 

"Yeah."

"You've been missing for half a year and your body is covered in scars, you look like you've been tortured," Seoho frowned, more in worry than in anger. 

"How do you know who I am?" Hwanwoong asked. 

"You were in the news, when you disappeared," Keonhee explained. "I didn't realise until Dongju messaged us after leaving to get pain meds."

"He is getting pain meds right? He's not going to the police," Hwanwoong began to worry.

"Look, we decided we wanted to make sure from you. They did seem protective of you so we wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt. Geonhak seemed disturbed by the scars on your body," Seoho said. 

"I did something stupid and got taken by this Kingpin guy. He spent four months torturing me, trying to break me but I escaped. Youngjo-hyung and Geonhak-hyung helped me and we've been kinda on the run and hiding since," Hwanwoong explained. "They found us tonight, and forced us into an accident. Youngjo-hyung took them all out, the ones who found us."

"Well, you're free to stay with us while you heal up," Keonhee offered with a smile.

"We couldn't. It'll just drag you into it and I don't want to get anyone hurt," Hwanwoong spoke quietly, in a panic at the idea of them being hurt for simply helping him. 

"Don't worry about us," Seoho smiled. "We want to help."

Hwanwoong sighed, having no energy to argue. He went quiet, letting the two men work. Keonhee apologised every time he made Hwanwoong winced, Seoho was less apologetic. Soon another man appeared, younger than Hwanwoong. 

"This is Dongju," Keonhee said, introducing the third. 

"Hi, good to see you awake," Dongju smiled as he walked over to Hwanwoong's IV line and began to inject something into it. 

"This should relieve the pain," he said, seeing the curious look on Hwanwoong's face. "Might be a bit too strong."

The medicine worked instantly, Hwanwoong began feeling light and airy, the pain now gone. Everything around him felt weird and slow before he passed out. 

**~Flashback~**

Hwanwoong flinched and hissed every time Youngjo touched his back. It stung but he knew the older man was just trying to help. Hwanwoong was tired, it had been a long day escaping from the Kingpin's house. Right now they were hiding at a motel but Youngjo mentioned they shouldn't stay long. Just enough to help bandage up Hwanwoong's injuries.

"You need to stop moving," Youngjo stated. 

"I know but it really hurts," Hwanwoong whined. Geonhak was sitting in front of him, looking at him concerned. 

"Maybe we should try and distract you," Youngjo suggested. 

"Could work," Geonhak said. "But how?"

"Hmm," Youngjo hummed in thought before touching Hwanwoong's back again with the disinfectant soaked cotton. 

"Ah," Hwanwoong yelped, instinctually pulling his back away. Tears were running down his face, something he was unable to stop.

"How about you kiss him?"

Hwanwoong looked back at Youngjo with wide eyes. "What?"

"What?" Geonhak echoed. 

Youngjo shrugged. "It's a suggestion. Try and override the pain with pleasure, worst case scenario, Hwanwoong becomes a masochist."

"I don't think it works that way, Youngjo-hyung," Geonhak pointed out. "But it's worth a shot if you're up to it Hwanwoong."

Hwanwoong looked back at the other man, surprised he was willing to do something like that. He couldn't deny that he found Geonhak attractive but it still felt like a surreal idea.

"He's a good kisser, in case you're worried about that. He'll definitely distract you from what I'm doing," Youngjo said. Geonhak's ears went red. 

"Are you two a couple?" Hwanwoong asked, looking back at Youngjo.

"No, just close," Youngjo answered. "Missions get lonely, company is always preferred and helps me unwind."

"Hwanwoong," Geonhak said, his voice dipping slightly and drawing Hwanwoong in. The moment he looked back, the deep voice man cupped his face and stared into his eyes. They were almost hypnotizing. 

"Do I have permission?" Geonhak asked. 

"Mhmm," Hwanwoong hummed weakly, feeling drawn into Geonhak's eyes. Geonhak leaned down, pressing their lips together softly. It sent sparks flying through Hwanwoong's body, setting alight all of his senses as they became focused on the man before him. The kiss deepened, Hwanwoong finding that he was becoming lost in it. Any thought about his back, any feeling from where Youngjo touched was drowned out by the kissing. 

Hwanwoong could feel Geonhak's tongue skimming the seam of his lips. He parted his lips, letting the tongue in and letting out a soft moan as their tongues wrapped around each other. He reached out with his hands, grabbing onto Geonhak's shoulders, as a way to anchor himself. 

"Ok, done," Youngjo announced. Geonhak pulled away, breaking the kiss and making Hwanwoong whimper. The younger man could feel him blush bright red as he avoided Geonhak's gaze. 

"That worked a treat," Youngjo said. "Told you he was a good kisser."

"Yeah," Hwanwoong mumbled. "I think I would like to sleep now."

Geonhak got off the bed, leaving the two alone without another word as he went to the bathroom.

"Sleep will do you good. Take these," Youngjo held out his hands, two tablets in his palm. Hwanwoong took them and grabbed the water bottle from the nightstand. 

"What are these?" Hwanwoong asked, unsure about taking them.

"They'll knock you out, help you sleep. You need it, you look tired," Youngjo cupped Hwanwoong's face, inspecting it. "Badly tired."

Hwanwoong pulled away, Youngjo letting him, dropping his hands to his sides. The younger man took the tablets, washing them down with water and lying down on the bed. It didn't take long for the meds to start working, tiredness washing over him and pulling him into sleep as he watched Youngjo disappear into the bathroom. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // suicide attempt via overdose, character death

**~Flash back still~**

Hwanwoong woke up in the middle of the night, his back felt like it was on fire. Any movement just made it worse. He let out a whimper as he rolled over onto his back. He wasn't sure how long it would take for his back to heal but he just hoped there was no real permanent damage. He sat up and looked over at the other bed, seeing Youngjo and Geonhak both fast asleep. He wondered if it was worth staying with them, he wondered how long they would be willing to help him. It seemed far-fetched that these men would continue to risk their lives for a nobody like himself. He felt like he was worthless. 

Hwanwoong got out of bed, careful not to make much noise as he made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door and flicked the light on, momentarily getting blinded by it. He went over to the mirror and looked at himself. He barely recognised himself, his hair was longer than he was used to, falling almost to his shoulders and his face looked gaunt. He was a shell of his former self, just a burden on the two sleeping men in the other room.

On the bathroom counter, Hwanwoong saw a bottle of pills. He picked it up, inspecting it. The tablets looked like the ones Youngjo had given him earlier. He wondered, as he opened the lid, what would happen if he took all the pills. He wondered, as he down the bottle, what death was like. Would he go to hell? Would there be absolutely nothing? Would he still be aware? 

The bathroom door opened, Youngjo coming in and catching Hwanwoong as he collapsed. He felt tired, exhausted even. He felt Youngjo stick fingers down his throat, forcing him to throw up the pills. He began to sob, clinging onto the older man as the two sat on the bathroom floor.

"Why? I'm only a burden, I should just die," Hwanwoong cried, feeling overwhelmed by his own negative feelings.

"Shh," Youngjo hushed softly as he stroked the younger man's hair. "You're not a burden, you're someone who was worth saving."

"No I'm not. If it wasn't for me, you two wouldn't have to be on the run," Hwanwoong countered, burying his face in Youngjo's chest. 

"Woongie, my precious Woongie, we chose this for a reason. You endure so much, you are incredibly strong even if you currently don't feel that way. Geonhak and I, we were fated for early deaths before you came along. Neither of us had a reason to exist but we always promise one another that we would find one. We've decided that reason is you," Youngjo explained as he held Hwanwoong tightly. "We're not going to let you die, we're not going to let them take you back. We will protect you, you just need to let us, that's all we ask."

"I don't understand," Hwanwoong said after a moment of silence. He truly didn't understand the older man. There was nothing that made Hwanwoong special, just cause he didn't break after four months of torture didn't mean he was a reason for the other two to continue existing. 

"That's ok, you don't need to understand."

The two remained in that spot, until Hwanwoong could no longer keep his eyes open. No longer able to fight the exhaustion and the effects of the medicine that managed to enter his blood stream. 

  
  


**~Present~**

Hwanwoong felt nauseous when he woke up. He was alone, a cast now on his arm, in the same room he had woken in earlier. He sat up and wondered where everyone else was. He felt antsy, not having Youngjo or Geonhak by his side. It felt rare to be without at least one of them. He got up from the bed, debated for a moment about taking the IV line out before finally doing so. He winced as blood spurted out. He looked around, seeing some gauze. He grabbed it and pressed it to his arm to stop the bleeding. 

He left the room, entering into a long corridor. He had no idea where he was going, he just wanted to find Youngjo and Geonhak. He ended up in a small room, finding a sleeping Geonhak on a sofa. The room looked like a break room. It had a sofa, a fridge, a counter and a small table with chairs. Hwanwoong walked up to the sleeping man and crouched down beside him. He thought about waking Geonhak up but decided to let the man sleep. Instead, Hwanwoong left the room to find Youngjo. 

The assassin was in what looked like a hospital room, similar to the one Hwanwoong woke up in. He was also asleep, and hooked up to an IV drip. The younger man walked up to Youngjo, watching him sleep for a bit and brushing hair out of his face. The assassin's eyes shot open, startling Hwanwoong. 

"My baby Woongie," he cooed, sitting up and reaching out to Hwanwoong. The young man stepped into his hands, letting Youngjo cup his face. 

"You look alive, that's good," Youngjo smiled. "I was worried when you went unconscious. So scared that I was going to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me," Hwanwoong promised. "So long as you are alive, I will be too."

Youngjo drew Hwanwoong into a kiss. Soft and sweet, something only Hwanwoong was truly privy to. The assassin pressed their foreheads together, letting out a happy sigh as he looked deep into Hwanwoong's eyes. They stayed like that for a moment before Youngjo let Hwanwoong go.

"The medical students who helped us. Two have gone home and Keonhee has offered his place for us to stay," Youngjo said.

"We can't, it'll put him in danger," Hwanwoong argued.

"I know, but we can't really travel while we're like this. We need to rest. It'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

Hwanwoong felt unconvinced but he knew he had little choice on the matter. When it came to his health and safety, he had little say. Youngjo and Geonhak always made those decisions, they lived to protect him and he needed to trust them. 

"Fine," he sighed. 

Hours passed by and the three found themselves at Keonhee's house. Keonhee happily set up his guest room for them, after they told him they were happy to share the one room together. The taller man chose not to question it, he simply made up the bed and made sure there were enough pillows and blankets for them. 

It felt nice, being in a normal house for once. Hwanwoong couldn't remember the last time he could sit in front of a tv, on an actual sofa in an actual lounge room. 

"Oh," Keonhee exclaimed, looking at his phone. "My boyfriend is coming over tonight. Sorry, his work schedule is all over the place so it's random when he comes over."

"That's fine," Hwanwoong smiled. "I feel bad that we're intruding."

"Think nothing of it. I doubt he'll care. Just say you're all old friends of mine from high school visiting."

There was a knock at the door, Keonhee got to his feet quickly and skipped to it. Hwanwoong felt bad, even if Keonhee said it was ok, they were still intruding on his time with his boyfriend.

"I have some friends over," Hwanwoong heard Keonhee say.

"Who? Seoho and Dongju?" Hwanwoong's body froze up at the familiar voice. It had been a couple of months since he heard that voice but it was ingrained into his head. He got up off the couch, Youngjo and Geonhak quickly reacted with him as the three looked over at the opened front door and saw him, the Kingpin. He was surprised to see them before a smile spread across his face. 

"Who have we got here?" He asked, grinning happily.

Youngjo and Geonhak put Hwanwoong behind them, both looking tense.

"Are you three ok?" Keonhee asked, frowning with confusion. 

"That's the man who tortured me," Hwanwoong answered. Keonhee looked at the Kingpin who shrugged, acting like he had no idea what they were talking about.

"No, you must be mistaken," Keonhee said with a nervous smile. "This is my boyfriend, Yonghoon, there's no way he could torture a fly. He cries during sad movies, he's sensitive and caring. He hasn't got a mean bone in him."

"Maybe I have an evil twin," Yonghoon shrugged.

"As if," Youngjo scoffed. "The name alone confirms it, Yonghoon."

Yonghoon sighed in defeat before reaching behind himself and pulling out a gun. 

"First you take my favourite pet and now you reveal my true life to my boyfriend," he said as he pointed the gun at Keonhee. "You two just love to ruin my life."

"Yonghoon?" Keonhee asked, his eyes on the gun and hands up defensively.

"I'm sorry, Keonhee. I definitely loved what we had but I guess good things aren't meant to last," Yonghoon pressed the gun to Keonhee's forehead.

"Please don't," Hwanwoong begged, pushing past Youngjo and Geonhak. "Please don't kill him."

"Why do you care?" Yonghoon asked. 

"Because he's done nothing wrong," Hwanwoong answered. "He doesn't deserve to die."

"I suppose that's true," Yonghoon lowered the gun. Keonhee let out a shaky breath. 

"But then again," Yonghoon lifted the gun back up and shot Keonhee. 

"NO!" Hwanwoong screamed as Keonhee fell back, crumbling to the ground like a rag doll. 

"Why?" Hwanwoong asked, tears falling from his eyes.

"To show you the consequences to your actions," Yonghoon answered as he pointed the gun at Hwanwoong. Youngjo and Geonhak immediately went in front of Hwanwoong, shielding him.

"Now, who's next? My favourite assassin or my best soldier?"

"Fuck you, Yonghoon," Youngjo growled as he stepped forward. Yonghoon trained his gun on the assassin. 

"Sacrificing yourself?" Yonghoon asked. Youngjo took another step, lessening the distance between them. 

"Another step and I'll shoot," Yonghoon warned with a grin. He was distracted by the assassin, failing to notice Geonhak reaching behind himself and grabbing his gun. Yonghoon went to shoot, his finger beginning to squeeze the trigger but Geonhak was faster, drawing out his gun and shooting the Kingpin, hitting his shoulder and stunning him enough for Youngjo to dash forward and grab the gun. It fired, making Hwanwoong yelp in shock. Youngjo stepped back away from Yonghoon, clutching at his stomach. Geonhak grabbed Hwanwoong.

"We have to go," he said. Hwanwoong looked at him in disbelief. They couldn't leave Youngjo, not now, not after all they've been through. Geonhak forced Hwanwoong to run through the house, the two leaving out the back before Yonghoon had a chance to chase after them. Hwanwoong felt shell shocked, uncertain of what had truly happened in the house as he was forced to run with Geonhak. 

They found a car, Geonhak breaking into it and hot wiring it. Hwanwoong was still trying to process everything as Geonhak drove.

"What about Youngjo-hyung?" Hwanwoong eventually asked. Geonhak looked at him with a solemn look before looking back to the road.

"I think…" he trailed off before letting out a sigh. "Try not to think about it, Hwanwoong. He wouldn't want you to dwell on it. We need to keep going."

Hwanwoong curled up in his seat, tears coming out, creating trails down his cheeks as he quietly sobbed. 


	5. Chapter 5

**~Flashback~**

"Don't lock your elbows," Youngjo said, helping Hwanwoong aim the gun at the target. "And don't have your finger on the trigger unless you're ready to shoot."

"Do I have to learn to use a gun?" Hwanwoong asked, frowning at Youngjo. He didn't like the idea of holding a gun or shooting it. It felt awkward in his hands, heavy and cold. He never liked guns, couldn't even get into video games that had them. They just felt impersonal, like a crutch to detach yourself from the emotions that went into taking another human's life. 

"What if Geonhak or I aren't around to protect you, baby Woongie?" Youngjo asked, receiving a glare from the younger man. The assassin was unaffected by it as he pointed to the target.

"Shoot," he instructed. 

Hwanwoong sighed, held the gun up and hesitantly pulled the trigger. The kickback made him stumble back, he was still not used to it and still weak from his time with the Kingpin. 

"Oh, you managed to actually hit the target for once," Youngjo said, sounding impressed. Hwanwoong looked over at the target, seeing he just barely hit the edge. A swelling of pride grew inside of him, mostly from how impressed Youngjo sounded.

"Youngjo-hyung, CyA has finally contacted us," Geonhak said, coming down to the basement. The trio were in a safe house that belonged to Youngjo, somewhere even the Kingpin wasn't aware existed but they knew they couldn't stay indefinitely. 

"What did he say? Will he help?" Youngjo asked as he took the gun off Hwanwoong, not particularly trusting the younger man with the gun without full supervision.

"Who's CyA?" Hwanwoong asked. 

"He's a neutral ally. He helps whoever he wants and no one can really touch him," Geonhak explained. "He had a lot of dirt on a lot of people. He said he'll wire us money to help us but is refusing to give us any fake id. He's choosing to not get too involved. Apparently there is now a bounty on our heads."

Youngjo let out a whistle. "Never thought I would have a bounty on my head. This should be fun," the assassin grinned. 

"Only you would find it fun," Geonhak sighed. "I rather not be hunted down. We need to stay low, maybe fake our deaths somehow."

"Hmm," Youngjo hummed in thought. "Might be able to work something out but it'll take a while."

"I'm sorry you two have to go through this," Hwanwoong said, hanging his head. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, pulling him into a hug. 

"We've already told you, you're our purpose in life so you don't need to ever apologise. We chose this and we would choose it over and over again," Geonhak said. He grabbed Hwanwoong's chin, forcing the shorter man to look up before pressing their lips together. Hwanwoong had found that both Youngjo and Geonhak were becoming extremely comfortable with him, doing things like using pet names and kissing him whenever they could. Not that he ever protested, he quite enjoyed the attention. It was a major difference to the torture he had endured for four months. It reminded him that he didn't break under the torture though he had been close. It brought him back to feeling like a human being once more. 

A small moan escaped Hwanwoong as Geonhak's tongue slipped between his lips. He felt himself blush, unable to believe he moaned. Still, he eagerly wrapped his tongue around Geonhak's.

"You two are making me jealous," Youngjo teased. Geonhak pulled away from Hwanwoong and looked over at Youngjo.

"I could kiss you as well if you really want to," Geonhak smirked. 

"Maybe later," Youngjo winked. Hwanwoong still didn't understand the relationship between the two men. They claimed to not be a couple and yet flirted every second they could. They were comfortable with each other, in a way Hwanwoong hadn't really seen before. It made him not mind being shared by them, nor sharing them with each other. It was the closest thing he had to a relationship and he cherished it in a weird way. 

"We're leaving in the morning," Youngjo said as he walked past Geonhak and Hwanwoong, beginning to head back upstairs. "Make sure you both are well rested."

"Come on, we should go to bed," Geonhak said, following after Youngjo. Hwanwoong trailed close behind. 

**~Present day~**

"I refuse to help," CyA said. Geonhak had brought Hwanwoong to the young hacker's hideout to ask for help but so far, the only help he had offered was letting them rest for a short while. CyA wasn't anything Hwanwoong had expected him to be. He was young, couldn't possibly be older than 20 and looked too innocent to be a highly skilled hacker. 

"Giwook, please," Geonhak begged, receiving a glare from CyA. 

"Don't use that name, I gave it up long ago," he said. "Look, you two can rest here for a short while and I'll tell you if I hear anything about Ravn's status but beyond that, I'm not helping. What you want to do is akin to suicide."

Moments earlier, Geonhak had suggested they take out the Kingpin, something CyA was very against. Even Hwanwoong wasn't too sure about it, though it would mean no longer running for their lives, it wasn't such an easy task to do. 

"You have more than enough contacts to help us. Doing it alone would be suicide," Geonhak argued. 

CyA sighed, loudly. "Look, I'll hook you up with someone who is just as keen as you are to take out the Kingpin but beyond that, I'm staying out of it."

"Thank you," Geonhak said. "That'll be enough."

"Give me two hours. Or more like, that's how long you two can stay here before you need to leave. Even I only have so much sway to stay out of this. I don't need you dragging me down with you," CyA got up and left the two alone to rest, muttering curses under his breath as he did. 

"He really isn't happy," Hwanwoong commented quietly.

"No, he'd rather keep as uninvolved as possible when it comes to Kingpin. I just hope Youngjo-hyung is ok," Geonhak sighed. He looked apprehensive as he sat back and leant his head on the back of the couch.

"Why did we leave him?" Hwanwoong asked. It had been weighing on his mind, the fact they just abandoned Youngjo. It felt like betraying someone they loved. 

"It was an agreement between him and me. If one of us is injured and your life is in danger, we abandon the other to protect you."

"Why am I so important? Like I get you've told me a hundred or so times but I just don't understand. I'm just some random guy who got caught up in some serious shit," Hwanwoong said, watching Geonhak's expression, hoping it would somehow explain everything to him. 

"It began with us wanting a purpose, it's why I tried helping you escape the first time. You didn't give me away, you easily could have told Yonghoon I helped you but you didn't. You lied. I know Youngjo-hyung threatened you but still, I appreciated it. After a month, I honestly thought you had broken. All of his pets did within a month but then I got a call from Youngjo-hyung, four months since I had seen you last and I couldn't believe my ears. You endured months of torture, you escaped mostly on your own, to Youngjo-hyung that meant a lot. At first, we put you on a pedestal because we needed to, we needed you, we needed a reason to live. Over time, it became much more to us, you became much more to us," Geonhak paused for a moment, a distant look in his eyes before he got up. "You should get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we have to go."

"I'm pretty sure CyA would wake us up, so why don't you stay with me?" Hwanwoong asked, not wanting the older man to leave him. What Geonhak had said, it resonated inside of Hwanwoong. He was aware that they placed him on a high pedestal and that slowly over time, it became a relationship he cherished. He loved Youngjo and Geonhak, deeply and truly. So now one was gone, quite possibly dead and Hwanwoong didn't want to be without the other as well for a single moment. 

Geonhak hesitated before holding his hand out to Hwanwoong. "Let's go sleep in the bedroom," he said. Hwanwoong took his hand, getting helped to his feet and following the older to another room. The two got into the bed, cuddling up close. Hwanwoong buried his face in Geonhak's chest, finding the older's warmth comforting. 

"I miss Youngjo-hyung," Hwanwoong muttered. 

"I do too. It's not the same, is it?" Geonhak sighed, tightening his hold of Hwanwoong while being mindful of the younger man's injuries. Hwanwoong couldn't keep it in anymore, quietly he wept. His tears soaking into Geonhak's shirt. 

"Don't leave me," he begged. "Please, just stay. I can't lose you too."

"You're not going to, I promise," Geonhak kissed the top of Hwanwoong's head. The younger man wanted to believe him, he really did but he knew it was an empty promise. Geonhak couldn't guarantee tomorrow or the day after or even the weeks to follow. But Hwanwoong allowed himself to hold onto that sliver of hope, that impossible possibility that he could have a happy future with the one currently holding him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // blood and death

**~Flashback~**

Hwanwoong looked at his back in the mirror. It was still healing but no longer looked raw and bloody. Movements were still restricting for him, stretching too far hurt a lot when he wasn't careful. He was happy that he looked less thin, he was gaining weight and looking healthy again. His hair was still a bit long for his liking but he wasn't going to trust Youngjo or Geonhak to cut it. 

"You're looking good," Youngjo commented. Hwanwoong looked over him, startled by his sudden appearance. He was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and watching Hwanwoong. The younger man felt his face heat up as he quickly grabbed his shirt. 

"I'm starting to look normal again but my back and arms are going to be messed up forever," Hwanwoong said quietly. Youngjo walked over to him, cupping his face and making him look into his eyes. 

"Geonhakkie and I don't care how messed up your back may look. You're still precious to us," he said. He leaned down, pressing his lips again Hwanwoong's softly. The assassin was always gentle, less passionate compared to Geonhak, like he feared hurting Hwanwoong. It made Hwanwoong wonder why Youngjo didn't push it further, it felt like he was afraid it would scare the younger man away. 

Hwanwoong grabbed Youngjo's shirt, pulling him back into a deeper kiss. He decided it was time to take initiative as he desired more from Youngjo. He slipped his tongue passed Youngjo's lips, the assassin willingly wrapping his own tongue around Hwanwoong's as his hand slipped behind the younger man's head. 

When they finally pulled away for air, Hwanwoong could see absolute lust in Youngjo's eyes. 

"Damn, I can see why Geonhak enjoys kissing you like that so much. It's almost intoxicating," Youngjo said as he pushed a loose strand of hair behind Hwanwoong's ear. 

"Really?" Hwanwoong smirked. 

"Hmm," Youngjo hummed, pulling Hwanwoong back into another passionate kiss. Their tongues wrapping around each other as a moan escaped the shorter man. 

Hwanwoong snaked his hands under Youngjo's shirt, letting them slide up the assassin's back when he paused. He could feel scars, many of them, on Youngjo's back. Youngjo pulled away, breaking their kiss and stepping away so Hwanwoong's hands left his back. 

"Hakkie will be waiting for us. He sent me to get you for dinner," Youngjo said, sounding tense. "Come on."

Hwanwoong wanted to ask about the assassin's back, more than anything but instead he quietly watched as Youngjo, with an expressionless look on his face, left the room. 

**~Present day~**

Hwanwoong woke up alone. His mind set into panic mode as he looked around the dark room, not seeing Geonhak at all. He got out of bed, an eerie unsettling feeling falling over him as he left the room. A strong metallic scent was in the air as Hwanwoong made his way down the corridor to the lounge room. He saw CyA first, on the ground, lying in a pool of blood. Geonhak was next, sitting on the sofa, slumped forward and dripping blood. 

"Their deaths are on your hands," came his voice, the Kingpin. Hwanwoong looked up in terror, seeing a sinister smile on the man's face as he raised his gun. 

"They claim you are their reason to live, but really, you're the angel of death in disguise," Yonghoon pulled the trigger. The loud bang waking Hwanwoong up suddenly. 

The young man was shaking, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked to the man sleeping next to him. Geonhak, safe and sound, fast asleep and undisturbed by Hwanwoong. The words spoken in his dream swirled around his head as he wiped away his tears and got out of bed. He wondered if that could be true, that he was just the angel of death. Was he just leading Youngjo and Geonhak to early graves instead of keeping them alive as they often claimed he did?

Hwanwoong left the bedroom, deciding to let Geonhak sleep for a bit longer. He decided to seek out CyA, to see if the hacker had found anything on Youngjo yet. 

"CyA?" Hwanwoong said carefully, peering into CyA's computer room. The younger man looked up from his monitor. 

"I found him," CyA said before looking back at his screen.

"Is he ok?" Hwanwoong asked urgently, walking over to the hacker. 

"He's alive. Currently under guard at a nearby hospital. According to the police report, he's being charged with the murder of Lee Keonhee. Yonghoon has done a semi-good job covering his tracks, playing the role of a grieving boyfriend who came home to his lover dead at the hands of an intruder. He struggled with them and shot them in the abdomen. Non-fatal, guess Youngjo got lucky," CyA looked back at Hwanwoong.

"I'm so relieved. Thank you, CyA. I'm sorry for the trouble we are causing you. I know this all can't be easy. Youngjo-hyung said you were a neutral ally, I know that means you can't help to the fullest extent otherwise that would sway the balance but thank you for the help you were able to give," Hwanwoong said sincerely, bowing to the younger man. CyA looked at him surprised, pink dusting his cheeks as he looked away from Hwanwoong and back at his monitor. 

"Are you always this sincere?" CyA asked. 

"I like showing I'm grateful," Hwanwoong worried he had upset the other. 

CyA let out a soft sigh. "I think I can see it," he muttered under his breath before looking back at Hwanwoong. "Look, I can help but only you. I can get you to Youngjo and assist with getting him out but we leave Geonhak-hyung out of it. We got a deal?"

"Why leave Geonhak-hyung out?" Hwanwoong asked, confused. 

"He'll get caught too easily. You have a cast on, you look like you should be at a hospital. Besides, he needs to rest."

Hwanwoong mulled it over, knowing they would have to leave Geonhak in the dark otherwise the older man would stop them.

"Ok, anything to get Youngjo-hyung back," Hwanwoong answered. 

CyA grinned. "Excellent, Harin-hyung is waiting outside for us already," the younger man stood up and led Hwanwoong to the front door. Outside, was a black sedan with tinted windows. Hwanwoong hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should trust CyA in that moment. 

"You coming?" CyA asked. 

"Yeah," Hwanwoong followed after him, deciding to take a leap of faith. The two slipped into the back of the car. 

"This is Harin-hyung," CyA said, gesturing to the driver who nodded his head at Hwanwoong. "This is Hwanwoong. He'll be the one helping you get Youngjo out."

"Sounds good. Hyungu will be meeting us there," Harin said as he pulled out of the driveway. 

"The plan is simple, Hwanwoong," Cya said, drawing Hwanwoong's attention. "I know exactly where Youngjo is, you just have to go there. Hyungu-hyung will be there, in disguise as an orderly who will offer the police guards laced coffee."

"That sounds too easy," Hwanwoong pointed out. 

"It'll be fine, trust me," CyA grinned. "I know it sounds easy but some things just are."

Hwanwoong felt unsure but more than anything he just wanted to see Youngjo. They arrived at the hospital, Hwanwoong feeling anxious as they pulled up. CyA gave Hwanwoong the room number and directions, as well as a gun with a suppressor on it.

"Do I really need this?" Hwanwoong asked.

"Do you know how to use it?"

Hwanwoong nodded. 

"Then take it, in case. Go straight to Youngjo's room, if you see the police outside of his door keep out of view until they fall unconscious. Understood?" CyA asked. 

"I understand," Hwanwoong reluctantly took the gun and tucked it in his waistband, hiding it with his shirt. He left the car, feeling apprehensive. He wasn't sure about the plan, it just felt too easy. After everything he had already been through, too easy just didn't feel right. 

He went into the hospital, walking down the corridors until he found the room he needed. He had to duck into an empty room, seeing two police officers standing outside of Youngjo's room's door. He waited, it was all he really could do until a man, dressed like an orderly, came walking passed the room he was in, holding two coffee cups. The orderly's eyes flicked on Hwanwoong momentarily but he drew no other attention to the short man. He simply approached the police officers. 

"You two look like you could use some coffee," he heard the man say. 

"Oh, thank God yes. I hate night shifts," one of the cops said. 

"Thank you," said the other.

"Think nothing of it, I know how hard the graveyard shifts can get," the orderly chuckled. He walked back past the room, stopping at the door before looking back as Hwanwoong could hear two distinct thuds. 

"Damn, that was more potent than usual," the man commented. "Help me move the bodies."

"Ok," Hwanwoong frowned but still followed the man and helped move the police officers into the empty room before anyone else saw them. 

"I'm Hyungu. Tell Youngjo I no longer owe him," Hyungu said before walking away. Hwanwoong watched him until he disappeared around a corner before rushing into Youngjo's room. The assassin was fast asleep in bed and hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV drip. Hwanwoong was relieved to see him as he approached the bed before movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. 

Hwanwoong grabbed his gun out, aiming it at the person in the corner. His eyes widened in disbelief. 

"What are you doing here?" He said, confused. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Character death

**~Flashback~**

Hwanwoong was feeling more confident using a gun. He still hated it but at least now he could hit the target almost dead on. Youngjo's proud smile was enough to make the younger man swoon. It was his main motivation to learn. 

"If you weren't so against killing people, you would make an excellent assassin," Youngjo commented, wrapping his arms around Hwanwoong's waist and staring down at the younger man with loved filled eyes.

"Why do you like killing people?" Hwanwoong asked, giving the assassin a disapproving frown.

Youngjo shrugged. "It's kill or be killed sort of world out there. I decided I would rather kill."

"Youngjo-Hyung, what happened to your back?" Hwanwoong dared to ask. It had been at the back of his mind for the past few weeks. He wanted to know what happened to the other. The way Youngjo had reacted when Hwanwoong touched them ignited a fire of curiosity inside the younger man. 

Youngjo's expression went sour. "Why would you ask that?"

"I'm curious. My back is just as messed up, were you in a similar situation to me?"

Youngjo sighed, letting Hwanwoong go. He looked hesitant before taking his shirt off and showing his back. Hwanwoong's eyes widened, the assassin's back was littered with old scars but what was surprising was the words written. 

WORTHLESS. PATHETIC. USELESS. 

Hwanwoong reached out, his fingers brushing against Youngjo's back. He flinched at the touch but stayed in place, letting the younger man's fingers ever so lightly ran over the scars. Soon Hwanwoong snaked his hands around Youngjo's middle, pressing his body against the older's and kissing his back softly.

"I hope you know these words are all lies," Hwanwoong said softly. 

Youngjo put his hands over Hwanwoong, easily covering them. "I know. Simply having you by my side lets me know that every day."

"Who did all this to you?"

"My father. He was a drunk so mother left, she decided she didn't want to be with him anymore. She left me behind and he took his anger out on me until I was thirteen. That's when Yonghoon found me, a weak brat who wanted nothing more than to die. Instead, Yonghoon gave me a gun and told me to use it on my father, so I did and I enjoyed watching that wretched man look at me with wide eyes, unable to believe I shot him. Made me giddy, after that Yonghoon trained me so I would kill for him or really anyone willing to pay the price," Youngjo explained. "I know you hate it, my baby Woongie but honestly, I enjoy killing. I know that makes me a horrible person."

Hwanwoong kissed Youngjo's back again. "I still love you regardless." 

Youngjo twisted in Hwanwoong's hold so they were facing each other. He cupped the younger man's face and pulled him into a kiss. 

"Oh my baby Woongie, I love you too," Youngjo said, happiness in his tone. "Come with me tonight, I could use your help."

"My help?" Hwanwoong frowned. 

"Hmm, CyA has asked for my help with some information gathering. Not so much for me to gather information but to be a sort of look out for his friend. I feel like you would be a lot of help too. You won't have to kill anyone," Youngjo promised.

Hwanwoong looked at the taller man unsure. "What about Geonhak-hyung?" He asked.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, he's going to be gone all night anyway."

Hwanwoong didn't like the idea of keeping secrets from Geonhak but the thought "forgiveness over permission" ran through his mind and he was feeling pent up being kept locked up away from the world. 

"Ok," he agreed. A grin spread across Youngjo's face.

"Let's go right away, to prepare."

The two got ready and left the safe house. It was the third one they had moved to. Youngjo had a few scattered around, constantly moving them to ensure they wouldn't be tracked down. 

Hwanwoong felt a bit apprehensive as Youngjo drove them to CyA's friend. It surprised the younger man when they ended up at a college dorm. 

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Hwanwoong asked.

"Yep," Youngjo confirmed. The two got out and Hwanwoong followed Youngjo through the building until he stopped in front of a door and knocked. 

A young man with auburn hair answered.

"Youngjo-hyung, always good to see you. Oh," the young man's eyes fell onto Hwanwoong. "Who's this cutie?"

"This is my Hwanwoong," Youngjo said, putting a possessive arm around the shorter man. 

"I'm Dongmyeong," the young man said, reaching out and taking Hwanwoong's hand. He pulled the shorter man into the dorm and away from Youngjo.

"Your hair is quite long," Dongmyeong commented as he circled around Hwanwoong. "Do you usually have it this long?"

"No, but I haven't had the chance to get it cut," Hwanwoong answered, trying to keep his eye on Dongmyeong. Youngjo had followed them into the dorm, quietly watching them.

"Let me cut it," Dongmyeong smiled, pulling Hwanwoong throughout the dorm to the bathroom. "Wait here."

Dongmyeong disappeared for a moment before returning with a stool. He placed it behind Hwanwoong and got him to sit before grabbing out scissors and a comb from the bathroom counter. 

"I'll make you look good so wipe that worry from your face," Dongmyeong said with a reassuring smile. 

"Ok," Hwanwoong smiled weakly back. 

"Do we really have time for this?" Youngjo asked. Hwanwoong looked at him through the bathroom mirror as he leaned against the door frame with arms crossed.

"We have an hour, enough time for me to style Hwanwoong's hair, get him ready and to run you through the plan."

Dongmyeong made quick work of Hwanwoong's hair, doing an impressive job as he talked.

"We'll be going to a nightclub. Our job, Hwanwoong, is to entertain the nightclub's owner. He's already met me several times now and I did say I would bring a friend along next time. Was considering using Youngjo, I mean he is gorgeous don't you agree?" Dongmyeong asked, looking at Hwanwoong through the mirror. 

"Of course," Hwanwoong answered, his ears going red as he looked from Dongmyeong to Youngjo who smiled back at him.

"However, he doesn't have a delicate look like we do and I know the owner loves delicate looking men. How good are you at flirting?"

"I wouldn't know," Hwanwoong answered, feeling flustered by the question. 

"He's pretty bad at it," Youngjo said. "But he is adorable when he gets flustered."

Hwanwoong pouted at Youngjo through the mirror, making the older man laugh.

"That's ok, I'll do the talking. Just keep up the shy act," Dongmyeong smiled. He finished off Hwanwoong's hair, checking the length on each side in the mirror before brushing off all the hair that collected on Hwanwoong's shoulders. 

"I don't expect you to sleep with the owner, so don't worry when I mentioned a threesome with him. We just need him to take us to his office. I'll drug him and once he's out, we just need to plant a few bugs and put a program onto his computer. Youngjo-hyung will be a guard for us, making sure no one heads to the office and to give us a heads up if someone does. Do not interact with him, they can't know we're all together. Easy right?" Dongmyeong grinned. Before Hwanwoong could reply, the younger man was dragging him through the dorm to a bedroom where he began finding clothes for Hwanwoong to wear. 

It wasn't long until Dongmyeong had Hwanwoong dressed up and done up. Hwanwoong barely recognised himself in the mirror. Even he admitted he looked absolutely fuckable. 

"Damn," Youngjo whistled. "I hate that I'll only be watching you and not the one with their hands on you."

"Maybe I'll let your hands on me after we get home," Hwanwoong said with a sly smile. His confidence was booming.

"Oh, you shouldn't tempt me, my baby Woongie. Only got so much self control," Youngjo said, his voice going gravelly.

"Would tell you two to get a room but we don't have the time," Dongmyeong stated. "Let's go."

Youngjo drove them to a nightclub. He headed inside first, once they saw him be let inside they followed. Dongmyeong took the lead, leading Hwanwoong to the bouncer and by-passing the line.

"Hi," Dongmeyong grinned. "Oh, you're looking more muscular. Your new work-out regime is definitely doing you good. If I hadn't already promised myself to Jinsung-hyung tonight I would just be begging you to take me home."

"There's always tomorrow night, Myeong," the bouncer said with a smile.

"Give me a call tomorrow then," Dongmyeong winked.

"Who's your friend?" The bouncer asked, eyeing Hwanwoong.

"Oh, this is Woongie," Dongmyeong hooked his finger under Hwanwoong's chin, making eye contact with him. "Isn't he just delicious?" Dongmyeong asked before looking at the bouncer. "He's a gift for Jinsung-hyung."

"Better not keep you any longer than," the bouncer moved aside and let the two men in. 

Dongmyeong grabbed Hwanwoong's hand and led him through the nightclub to the VIP section. They were let in without a word. Hwanwoong kept close to the younger man, feeling unsure and anxious with the loud music and crowded club but soon he found the club owner at a booth. A handsome man, probably just older than Hwanwoong was sitting across from another man wearing a black face mask. 

"Myeong!" The handsome man said, getting up and pulling Dongmyeong into a passionate kiss. Hwanwoong felt a little awkward as his eyes fell on the masked man. He wasn't sure why but something about the man's eyes seemed familiar. The masked man was frowning at him, as if uncertain. 

"I was worried you weren't coming," the handsome man said as he broke away from Dongmyeong. His eyes fell on Hwanwoong.

"Oh, and who is this little treat?" 

"Jinsung-hyung, this is my friend. He'll be the one joining us tonight, I hope he's to your liking," Dongmyeong said as he traced patterns on Jinsung's chest.

"Very much so," Jinsung grinned. 

"Well I won't keep you from your fun, Jinsung," the masked man said, his voice oddly familiar to Hwanwoong but he couldn't place it. 

"I'll call tomorrow," Jinsung said as the masked man got up.

"Sure," and with that Hwanwoong and Dongmyeong were alone with Jinsung.

"Should we take this to your office? My friend might need a drink to settle his nerves. First threesome jitters," Dongmyeong explained.

"Of course, follow me my Myeong," Jinsung led the two young men through the club and to the back area until they were in a stylish office. There was a desk and chair with a computer, filing cabinets behind it, an alcohol cabinet and a large sofa.

"I'll make us some drink," Dongmyeong said, walking to the cabinet with a sway in his hips.

"I don't think Myeong said your name," Jinsung said, turning his attention to Hwanwoong as he grabbed the shorter man by the hips and pulled him in closer.

"Woongie," Hwanwoong answered timidly. He didn't like being so close to the other but knew he had a role to play. He trusted Dongmyeong to keep him safe. Still, he hated having the strange man's hands on him. 

"You're nervous," Jinsung stated as he leaned down towards Hwanwoong. "It's adorable. You have nothing to worry about, I'm good at being gentle."

Jinsung grabbed hold of Hwanwoong's chin. He went to pull the younger man into a kiss when Dongmyeong interrupted, much to Hwanwoong's relief.

"How rude," he said, feigning being offended. 

Jinsung pulled away from Hwanwoong and looked at Dongmyeong.

"I'm sorry my Myeong," he said. "I forgot you were going to put on a show for me."

Dongmyeong handed Jinsung a drink and directed him to sit down. 

"I did say it'll be easy for Woongie if I started things. Would have hated it if you scared him off by being so forward," Dongmyeong pouted. 

"Of course, I look forward to the show," Jinsung said, relaxing back on the sofa and drinking his drink as he watched the two with lust hungry eyes. 

"Are you ok?" Dongmyeong asked, getting Hwanwoong's attention. His hands made their way to the shorter man's hips, holding him in a comfortable tight grip. 

"Yeah," Hwanwoong answered, he felt nervous but found Dongmyeong's hold a lot more comfortable than Jinsung's. He wasn't sure what to do with his hand, placing them on the younger man's chest. One of Dongmeyong's hands left his hips, making its way to Hwanwoong's jaw, caressing it lightly. 

"Just pretend I'm Youngjo-hyung," Dongmyeong muttered quietly before leaning down and kissing Hwanwoong. Dongmyeong's lips were soft and plump, it was difficult to imagine him as Youngjo. He felt different, tasted different and smelt different but Hwanwoong wasn't complaining as he got into the kiss. He let out small moans as one of Dongmyeong's hands slipped behind his head and the other ran over his ass, grabbing at it. This caused a whimper to escape Hwanwoong, his hands grasping onto Dongmyeong's top. 

There was a thud behind Hwanwoong and Dongmyeong pulled away from him. 

"Out like a light," Dongmyeong smiled as he looked down at Hwanwoong. 

"What?" Hwanwoong asked confused, momentarily forgetting the reason they were there as Dongmyeong let go of him. He looked behind himself and saw Jinsung lying on the ground. 

"If we weren't busy, I would be happy to continue kissing you. You seemed to be into it," Dongmyeong smirked. 

Hwanwoong looked away, feeling flustered under Dongmyeong's sultry gaze. Thankfully, the other man soon moved away, heading to the desk. 

"Don't worry, I won't tell Youngjo-hyung," Dongmyeong said as he typed away on the keyboard. "Plant the bugs I gave you. Make sure they are well hidden."

Hwanwoong nodded, still refusing to look at the other as he pulled out a mobile sized case from his pocket. Dongmyeong had given it to him earlier when showing him the bugs inside and giving him instructions on how to plant them. He went around the room, putting them in key areas and making sure they were well hidden.

"Alright, all done," Dongmyeong announced, shutting the computer down and getting up. 

"Let's go before…"

The door to the office opened, the masked man from before walking in. He looked at Jinsung on the ground before pulling his gun out and pointing it at Dongmyeong.

"Always told Jinsung to be careful of a pretty face," he said.

"Easy now, you don't want to do this," Dongmyeong said, his hands raised as he moved towards the man slowly. Hwanwoong stayed frozen in place, unsure what to do.

"Oh but I do," the man said as he removed his mask. Hwanwoong's eyes went wide at the sight of his past torturer, the Kingpin.

"My little pet, it's been too long that I almost didn't recognise you," the Kingpin said as he looked upon Hwanwoong with a wicked grin. "Leave Dongmyeong, I don't care what CyA has you up to but I'm taking him with me."

"I'm not letting you do that, Yonghoon-hyung," Dongmyeong said, stepping between Hwanwoong and Yonghoon.

"Dongmyeong, you're lucky I don't shoot you now for even working with my escaped pet rather than handing him over like you should have straight away," Yonghoon growled. "I saw Youngjo at the bar, I'm guessing he's here with you both."

"I don't work for you anymore, Yonghoon-hyung. And this obsession of yours is bordering on pathetic. You can have whoever you want, why are you so interested in this man?" Dongmyeong asked. 

"Because he was stolen from me," Yonghoon answered. "Now, I'll give you a choice Dongmyeong, step aside or be killed."

"Shoot me then, I'm not letting you have Hwanwoong-hyung. I don't like this person you've become Yonghoon-hyung, you're not the man I decided to follow years ago. The power, the influence has changed you. No wonder we all left your side."

"I'm serious, Dongmyeong," Yonghoon warned. 

"Sure you are, that's why you've already shot me, oh wait," Dongmyeong stepped towards Yonghoon. "I don't seem to have a single bullet inside of me."

"Dongmyeong," Yonghoon said, his voice sounded strained and uncertain. Dongmyeong took another step. 

"You're still so very much in there, the man I originally met, the man I originally wanted to follow so why is it that the man before me no longer seems to be that person?" Dongmyeong asked. 

"People change," was the answer Yonghoon gave before firing the gun. Dongmyeong staggered back, clutching at his abdomen before falling to the ground. 

"Dongmyeong!" Hwanwoong yelled, going to Dongmyeong's side. He could see the blood on the younger man's hand, seeping through his fingers. Dongmyeong looked in shock, staring mostly at Yonghoon. 

Yonghoon looked back in shock at first before his eyes narrowed. "I warned you, Dongmyeong but you were never one to listen to me."

"You should leave Yonghoon-hyung," Dongmyeong managed to say. "Because Youngjo-hyung will kill you."

Yonghoon's glare shifted from Dongmyeong to Hwanwoong. He growled under his breath before putting his gun away and heading for the door. 

"I will get you back, my pet," Yonghoon promised before disappearing through the door.

"He's always been scared of Youngjo-hyung ever since he trained him," Dongmyeong said before gritting his teeth. "I need my phone."

Hwanwoong got Dongmyeong's phone out. 

"Call CyA."

Hwanwoong did as told. 

"Myeong?" Came an electronic sounding voice. "Why are you calling me?"

"I'm sorry, CyA," Dongmyeong said, his tone soft. His skin was going pale and he looked like he was struggling. 

"What happened?"

"Yonghoon-hyung shot me, can you believe it? I… I don't… think I'm going to make it," Dongmyeong gritted his teeth. "I'm... sorry, CyA."

"No, you'll be fine," the voice changed, the electronic filter being dropped. "Dongmyeong, please you'll be fine, ok? So don't talk like that."

"Please... look after my… my brother, he'll be lost... without me," Dongmyeong's eyelids began drooping. 

"You'll be fine," Hwanwoong said. "Please, Dongmyeong."

"I'm glad... that you were… the last person I kissed, Hwanwoong," Dongmyeong reached up and gently caressed Hwanwoong's cheek before his hand dropped and his body went limp, the light fading from his eyes.

"Dongmyeong?" CyA said, his tone urgent. 

"Dongmyeong?" Hwanwoong echoed quietly, shaking Dongmyeong slightly but getting no response. "I'm sorry," he cried as he held Dongmyeong close. Tears falling freely from his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 cliffhanger will be answered next chapter. Sorry not sorry :P


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // slight smut at the end of the chapter. Nothing to descriptive, but figured I should put the warning on

**~Present day~**

"Why are you here?" Hwanwoong said, confused as to why Dongju was currently in Youngjo's hospital room. Both had a gun trained on the other, not that Hwanwoong was sure he could use his, especially on the younger man. 

"Why did you kill him?" Dongju asked, his tone angry.

"Who? Keonhee? We didn't kill him," Hwanwoong answered.

"No!" Dongju yelled, making Hwanwoong flinch. "Dongmyeong, why did you kill him? Why did you kill my brother?"

"I didn't kill him," Hwanwoong said, his voice small and barely audible as the memories of that night with Dongmyeong flooded back. 

"Don't lie to me," Dongju growled. "I know it was you."

"How?" Hwanwoong asked. "Like, why do you think it was me? I haven't killed a single person in my life, I swear to you."

He lowered his gun, hoping it would show a sign of good faith. Hard to calm you had never killed anyone while pointing a gun. 

"Yonghoon-hyung told me it was you. He said you're dangerous, as is him," Dongju answered as he changed his target to Youngjo.

"Please don't," Hwanwoong pleaded as his mind went into a panic. 

"Did Dongmyeong beg that same way?" 

"I didn't kill him but I was there. We were doing a job for CyA and Yonghoon came into the room. He's obsessed with me, he's the one who messed up my back, the reason I was missing for so long. He shot Dongmyeong," Hwanwoong explained. Dongju's eyes narrowed. 

"Do you expect me to believe that?" He asked. "Yonghoon-hyung and Myeong were friends, why would Yonghoon-hyung shoot him?

"You can ask CyA."

"Who's CyA?" 

"Dongmyeong's friend. I think his real name is Giwook," Hwanwoong answered. 

"Giwook died years ago, you're lying and doing a terrible job at it," Dongju aimed his gun back at Hwanwoong.

"I'm not lying," Hwanwoong yelled. "I'm sorry for what happened to Dongmyeong, I really am. I still remember the feeling of his body, when he died in my arms," Hwanwoong hugged himself, feeling the tears well up at the memory. He knew he was making himself vulnerable but he also knew that he had no way of stopping Dongju if the younger man chose to kill him.

"Please don't kill him."

Hwanwoong looked over at Youngjo, he was awake but he looked tired and out of it. Still he reached out towards Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong closed the distances between them, taking Youngjo's hand.

"Youngjo-hyung, you're alive," Hwanwoong smiled. Youngjo wasn't looking at him however, he was looking over at Dongju.

"Hwanwoong honestly couldn't hurt another person, even if his own life was on the line," Youngjo said, his tone slow and slurring. "I should have been doing my job, I was distracted and Yonghoon went to them."

"Why would Yonghoon-hyung hurt Dongmyeong?" Dongju asked. 

"He changed, the person he once was, the one we all chose to follow, I don't know what happened to that person. He's manipulating you, and as soon as you are no longer of use he'll get rid of you," Youngjo warned. 

Dongju's arm wavered, no longer able to keep holding up the gun as he let it drop to the ground. "And he killed Keonhee-hyung too, didn't he?"

"Yes," Hwanwoong answered. 

"I introduced them, after my brother died Yonghoon-hyung took me under his wing and I introduced him to Keonhee-hyung because I thought they would be an amazing couple. I never thought in a million years he would kill him," Dongju said. In the dim lighting, Hwanwoong could see tears trailing down Dongju's cheeks. 

"Truly, I am sorry for what happened to Dongmyeong and Keonhee. If I didn't exist, maybe they would still be alive," Hwanwoong said softly. 

"My baby Woongie," Youngjo said, drawing Hwanwoong's attention. He reached up and touched the side of the younger man's face. 

"Their deaths are on Yonghoon's hands, not yours," Youngjo stated.

"We need to help Dongju, we can't send him home. He'll just kill him," Hwanwoong said, leaning into Youngjo's touch.

"I can't not go home," Dongju protested. "Yonghoon is with Seoho-hyung. If what you're saying is true, if I return without killing Youngjo and bringing you back Hwanwoong then what will happen to Seoho-hyung? I've already lost my brother and my friend. I can't lose him as well."

"Oh, no Hwanwoong. That's not our problem," Youngjo said as Hwanwoong looked at him with pleading eyes.

"We can't just leave them to die. We have to help them, please," Hwanwoong begged.

"Where's Hakkie?" Youngjo asked, just noticing the lack of their third.

"At CyA's hideout, sleeping. He doesn't know I'm here," Hwanwoong answered sheepishly. 

"Of course," Youngjo sighed. "He's not going to be happy. Fine, if CyA agrees to help, we can help Dongju and Seoho but we will need Geonhak. I'm in no position to help."

"I know. Dongju, help me with Youngjo-hyung. Let's get him out of here and then we'll help Seoho. Honestly, I think it's time I end this all with the Kingpin. I can't keep running, I can't let another person die because of me," Hwanwoong decided. 

"My baby Woongie," Youngjo started before Hwanwoong stopped him.

"I know you and Geonhak-hyung worry about me and want nothing more than protect me but we can't just keep this up. Dongju is proof of the waves my existence is causing because of the Kingpin's obsession with me. I need to stop this, I need to because I want a life with you and Geonhak-hyung. Something proper, something where we're not looking over our shoulders every day. I love you Youngjo-hyung. And I love Geonhak-hyung. More than anything, I just want a long life with you both."

Youngjo smiled weakly. "I would like that too. Fine, let's get back to Geonhak and together we will make a proper plan."

Dongju and Hwanwoong helped Youngjo out of bed, careful of his injuries. The assassin managed to stay up on his own two feet without help from the other two. He walked over to Dongju's discarded gun and picked it up. 

"Let's go," he said. 

**~Flashback~**

Hwanwoong was quiet and shaking by the time Youngjo managed to get him back to the safehouse. He barely remembered how they left the club or even how they got home. He simply realised where he was when Youngjo went to undress him. 

"Why is he covered in blood?" Geonhak asked as he entered the bathroom. 

"He's fine," Youngjo replied. 

"Youngjo, why is he covered in blood?" Geonhak growled as he repeated the question. He pulled Youngjo away from Hwanwoong. The younger man stayed silent, the events of that night still running through his head as the two he loved argued. 

"I fucked up ok," Youngjo yelled. "CyA asked me for a favour. I was meant to keep an eye on Dongmyeong. I brought Hwanwoong along to help, it was just a simple information gathering job but I got distracted, someone went to the office and shot Dongmyeong. I think it was... him, based on what Hwanwoong mumbled to me."

"Why did you take Hwanwoong with you?" Geonhak asked, disbelief infecting his tone. 

"I don't know what to say. I thought it would be fine but now Dongmyeong is dead."

Geonhak sighed. "You don't think, you know that right? You act on impulse and we could have lost Hwanwoong because of that."

Youngjo refused to look at Geonhak, shame spreading on his face. Hwanwoong stepped forward, getting between the two and touched Youngjo's face. 

"My baby Woongie," Youngjo murmured as he leaned into Hwanwoong's touch. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are, Youngjo-hyung. Would it be ok for me to spread a bit of time with Geonhak-hyung? I think you should go get some sleep," Hwanwoong said. Youngjo looked at him with sad eyes but didn't protest as he pulled himself away and left the bathroom without another word. Hwanwoong felt bad, knowing the assassin never took rejection well but at that moment, all Hwanwoong wanted to do was break down and he didn't want Youngjo seeing it.

"Hwanwoong," Geonhak said softly. Hwanwoong turned to face him as tears began to fall. 

"I felt him die," he muttered before Geonhak pulled him into a hug, holding him closely. He sobbed into Geonhak's chest as the two slid to the ground. Geonhak kept a tight hold of Hwanwoong, just letting the smaller man cry as he stroked his back. When Hwanwoong finally calmed down, Geonhak spoke.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said softly. Hwanwoong pulled away from his chest to look up at him. Geonhak placed a hand on his cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. 

Hwanwoong leaned towards Geonhak, pressing their lips together. Geonhak seemed hesitant but soon his hand made its way behind Hwanwoong's head as the kiss deepened, their tongues intertwining. Hwanwoong felt numb with what happened to Dongmyeong and was desperate to forget about it all. He knew Geonhak would help with that. He pulled the older man's shirt off, breaking the kiss momentarily to do so. Geonhak made no protest, only making a noise when Hwanwoong pushed him back onto the cold tile floor. 

Hwanwoong could still recall the night that led to the three crossing the line from affection to absolute desire for one another. He had woken up alone and decided to find the other two, only to be drawn in by the sounds of the deeper voice man moaning. Hwanwoong found them together in bed, Youngjo buried deep in the other. The sounds of their moans intermingling with each thrust of Youngjo's hips. It lit a fire within Hwanwoong as he desperately wanted to be with them. He remembered the look on Youngjo's eyes when he saw Hwanwoong spying on them. The grin on the assassin's lips as he told Geonhak of their watcher, the way Geonhak hid his face, his ears going red but being unable to hold back his moans as Youngjo continued. Hwanwoong remembered that night fondly, the catalyst to the moment now as he pulled his shirt off. 


	9. Chapter 9

**~Flashback still~**

Hwanwoong relaxed in a bath full of hot water, letting the heat sooth out his muscles after the strenuous activity with Geonhak. He was alone, having asked Geonhak to go check on Youngjo. He was worried about the assassin but also wanted to be alone. He felt weirdly calm, as the events still ran through his head. It was his fault, that's how he felt, if he hadn't agreed to go the Kingpin would have had no reason to go into that office. Dongmyeong would still be alive. 

Intrusive thoughts began filling his mind as his eyes landed on Youngjo's straight razor. It was sitting on the countertop beside the bath, just in his line of sight. He shifted in the bath, careful not to push water over the sides as he reached out and grabbed the blade. He opened it up and looked at the shiny surface. He could see his eyes reflected in it, the make up Dongmyeong had put on him was all smudged. 

Hwanwoong laid back in the tub, letting his hand hang over the side while it still held the blade. He stared at the ceiling, wondering if it would just be easier to end it.

"You're our reason to live, my baby Woongie," Youngjo's voice floated through Hwanwoong's mind. 

"Reason to live?" Hwanwoong questioned out loud. "Am I really a reason to live?"

He lifted his arm up and pressed the blade against his wrist. He thought about killing himself, about slicing down the length of his arm. To open up his arteries and just let himself bleed out. Youngjo and Geonhak wouldn't be able to stop him, neither would think to come check on him. Not until he had been in there for too long and by then it would be too late. 

But Hwanwoong couldn't bring himself to do it. He did feel like everyone would live longer if he simply didn't exist anymore but the more he thought about it, the more he realised he honestly didn't want to leave Youngjo and Geonhak. He just wanted to spend his entire life with them.

A knock at the door startled Hwanwoong, his hand jerked and the sharp blade bit into his skin. Blood immediately started flooring down his arm as he hissed from the stinging pain.

The door opened and Geonhak came in. 

"Hwanwoong, are you…" the older man paused when he saw the bleeding arm and straight razor in Hwanwoong's arm. "What are you doing?" He asked as he carefully approached the younger man. 

Hwanwoong looked away ashamed, even though he had talked himself out of it he knew how it looked. Geonhak got a clean washcloth out of the bathroom cabinet and pressed it against the cut on Hwanwoong's arm. With his free hand, he took the blade out of Hwanwoong's hand and put it back on the counter top. 

"Hwanwoong?" He spoke softly, but Hwanwoong could hear stress hidden in the tone. 

"I wasn't going to do anything," Hwanwoong answered. "I did think about it but I decided against it. You startled me and the blade was still against my skin."

Geonhak didn't say anything, his face was tense as he kept pressure on Hwanwoong's arm. 

"How's Youngjo-hyung?" Hwanwoong decided to ask, just to fill the silence and distract from his bleeding arm.

"He's…" Geonhak hesitated. "He's not here at the moment. He took a job."

Hwanwoong frowned, knowing exactly what Geonhak meant. Youngjo was out killing someone. 

"Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles," Geonhak teased softly, though his tone was still slightly stressed. "Youngjo-hyung will be ok. This is just how he deals with things. He's upset at himself for what you went through, he blames himself. He needs to get it out and this will help him."

"At the cost of another life," Hwanwoong argued. 

"He made sure it was someone who deserves it. I know you don't agree with that side of him but you can't just put a stop to it. It'll always be an itch he'll need to scratch. Just be grateful he's being more picky about who he kills because of you."

Geonhak checked Hwanwoong's cut, it was still oozing but not as much. He looked it over before grabbing a first aid kit out from the bathroom cabinet and began tending to the wound. Hwanwoong watched him, feeling lost in his own mind. He wasn't sure what to really think anymore. He needed sleep, he decided. 

Once Geonhak was done, Hwanwoong pulled the bath's plug and got out. Geonhak waited by the door for him, obviously not wanting to leave the younger man alone. Hwanwoong couldn't blame him, it wasn't the first time he had made an attempt to kill himself and he wasn't sure if it would be the last. 

**~Present day~**

Getting out of the hospital was easy, despite how slow Youngjo was moving. Dongju showed them the best way out to avoid running into anyone who could stop them. They made it to Harin's car, Youngjo and Hwanwoong got into the back where CyA was while Dongju got into the front. He looked back at CyA in shock.

"You really are alive," he stated.

"Hey Ju, it's been a while," CyA smiled weakly. 

"But I went to your funeral. I consoled Myeong for so long, I had never seen him like that before. Did he know that entire time?" Dongju asked.

"We'll talk when we get back to mine, it's a long story," CyA answered. Dongju didn't look too pleased at that but decided to stay quiet. Harin drove them back to CyA's hideout. On the way, Hwanwoong talked to CyA.

"I want to take down Yonghoon, tonight. Please will you help me?" Hwanwoong asked. 

"I'm not helping you kill yourself," CyA answered. 

"Please, I need to do this. He needs to be stopped. I can't keep living knowing that whoever I meet may possibly be killed by him because of my existence. I need to end this, and I need to do it tonight. Please CyA," Hwanwoong pleaded. 

CyA let out an annoyed groan. "What do you need me to do?" 

"Call him," Youngjo answered. "He'll answer any call from you. Double cross Hwanwoong, say you're doing it to protect Dongju and to protect Seoho."

CyA frowned. "Who's Seoho?"

"My boyfriend," Dongju answered quietly. "He's currently with Yonghoon."

"So, let me get this straight, to protect Dongju and his boyfriend I am 'double crossing' you? What makes you think he'll believe that?"

"Because Dongmyeong asked you to look after his brother," Hwanwoong answered. 

CyA exhaled loudly through his nose. "Fine, I'll call him once we're back. What exactly am I saying?"

"That you're handing over Hwanwoong," Youngjo said. "Say you've already dealt with Geonhak and me, or I suppose you should say Harin and Hyungu did. That would be more believable."

"I can also be the one who hands Hwanwoong over," Harin said, looking back at them through the rear view mirror. "I know you dislike leaving your hideout and you've already been out once tonight."

"Thank you, Harin-hyung," CyA smiled at the other softly. "Ok, I'm in. I'll call him once we're back."

"Thank you," Hwanwoong said sincerely. 

Geonhak was still asleep when they got back. Hwanwoong and Youngjo went to the room alone, giving CyA time to talk to Dongju while Harin waited for everything to be set with meeting Yonghoon.

Youngjo slipped into bed, lying next to Geonhak's sleeping form and reached out, brushing hair out of the man's face. Geonhak shifted, his eyes opening slightly before widening at seeing Youngjo. 

"Youngjo-hyung?" He asked, unsure as he reached out and touched Youngjo's face. 

"Hey Geonhakkie," Youngjo grinned. Geonhak pulled Youngjo into a kiss, immediately letting go when Youngjo winced and let out a pained noise.

"Sorry," Geonhak apologised.

"It's fine," Youngjo said with a weak smile. "Our Woongie came for me. Don't be mad at him."

Geonhak sat up, looking over at Hwanwoong who was waiting by door. 

"Thank you," he said softly, holding his hand out for Hwanwoong to join them in bed. 

"You're not angry?" Hwanwoong asked as he stepped forward. 

"Oh I am definitely angry," Geonhak answered with a loud sigh. "But you brought Youngjo-hyung home, so I'm also grateful and happy."

Hwanwoong got into the bed, on Geonhak's other side and snuggled up to his side. It was nice, being with his two lovers again. Knowing they were both safe and alive. Hwanwoong wished they could just stay like that, that they didn't have to worry anymore about Yonghoon but he knew that wasn't possible just yet. 

"Geonhak-hyung," Hwanwoong started, getting the other to look at him. "Dongju was at the hospital. Yonghoon had told him I was the one who killed Dongmyeong. Turns out they're twins. Yonghoon sent him to the hospital to wait for one of us to turn up, to kill Youngjo and to somehow get me. Right now, Yonghoon is at Dongju's apartment with Seoho. If Dongju turns up empty handed or doesn't turn up at all, Yonghoon might kill Seoho. We can't let that happen."

"Hwanwoong…" Geonhak began before Youngjo interrupted him.

"He won't take no for an answer. I've already tried," he said. Geonhak sighed. 

"What's your plan?" He asked. 

Youngjo explained the plan to Geonhak, he spent the entire time frowning and not looking convinced it was a good idea. 

"Hwanwoong could get killed," he argued.

"I'll be fine, because you will be there," Hwanwoong said, touching Geonhak's arm. "I know I'll be fine because I trust you with my life."

Geonhak cupped Hwanwoong's face and pulled him into a kiss. "I just hope I can protect you. This is risky."

"It is, but if it all works out, the three of us can live in peace together. I want nothing else in life but that."

Geonhak sighed in defeat. "Ok, I'm in."

Hwanwoong smiled at this, suppressing the anxieties that were beginning to bubble to the surface. He wasn't sure how the night would end but he decided to hope for the best. He just wanted to be with Geonhak and Youngjo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel there will only be one more chapter to this story ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**~Flashback~**

"We need to leave," Youngjo said urgently as he bounded into the room. "They know we're here."

Geonhak, who had been cuddling with Hwanwoong while they watched tv, got to his feet. 

"How?" He asked. 

"I think someone has been watching us since the other night," Youngjo said. "I was so focused on Hwanwoong, I must have failed to notice I was being tailed."

"Fuck sake," Geonhak growled. 

"I'm sorry," Youngjo apologised sincerely as he looked away from both Geonhak and Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong went to get up to comfort Youngjo but Geonhak beat him to it. He approached the assassin and pulled him into a hug. 

"Don't apologise, I would have made the same mistake," he murmured softly. Youngjo rested his head on Geonhak's shoulder. Hwanwoong watched them silently with a fond smile. He had been concerned with Geonhak getting angry, but instead seeing him comforting Youngjo filled the younger man with happiness. 

After a moment, the two separated. 

"Ok, let's get going," Geonhak announced, looking back at Hwanwoong. The younger man nodded, getting to his feet and following Geonhak through the safe house while Youngjo collected things they would need. Several times they had done a drill with Hwanwoong on what they needed to do if the safe house was discovered and he was grateful they did. When they reached the car, Geonhak stopped and turned to face Hwanwoong. He brushed Hwanwoong's hair back, letting his fingers run through it as he tilted the shorter man's head up. 

"Are you ok?" He asked. 

"I'm ok," Hwanwoong responded with a small smile. Geonhak smiled back before leaning down and kissing Hwanwoong softly. 

"Good, we'll keep you safe, I promise."

"I know you both will, I'll always trust you both with my life," Hwanwoong went on his tiptoes to kiss Geonhak again. 

"Enough of that, we need to leave," Youngjo said with a lighthearted tone. "You're driving Geonhak."

Geonhak nodded, kissing Hwanwoong quickly one last time before getting into the driver's seat. 

"You're in the back with me, keep your head down ok?" Youngjo said, looking at Hwanwoong. 

"I will."

The two got into the back of the car, Hwanwoong laying down on the seat, resting his head on Youngjo's lap. Though the car had tinted windows, they added the extra precaution to keep Hwanwoong completely out of line of sight. Hwanwoong didn't mind as Youngjo combed his fingers through the younger man's hair. 

"Keep an eye out for a black SUV with no plates. Take the back roads and keep your headlights off," Youngjo instructed.

"I know," Geonhak stated as he pulled out of the driveway. Hwanwoong looked up at Youngjo, noting that the assassin looked tense as he stared out the windows. Hwanwoong reached up, gingerly touching Youngjo's cheek and getting his attention. His expression softened, the tension disappearing as he smiled at Hwanwoong.

"Are you alright?" Youngjo asked.

"I'm fine. We'll be ok," Hwanwoong answered. The assassin went to say something when bright headlights shone into the side of the car, seconds before something slammed into them. It sent the car tumbling, throwing around Youngjo and Hwanwoong until the world went black. 

**~Present day~**

Hwanwoong felt nervous. Soon he was going to be up against Yonghoon and he had no idea how it would turn out. He wished he could just stay in bed, snuggled up with Geonhak and Youngjo but the plan was set out and they needed to leave. It was hard to part with Youngjo so soon after getting him back, even the assassin was hesitant as he embraced Hwanwoong and seemingly refused to let go.

"I hate that I can't be there," he said, whispering into Hwanwoong's ear. "I trust Geonhak entirely to protect you but still, it's hard. I will have no idea what's happening."

"I'll come home to you, I promise," Hwanwoong said. He leaned up and kissed Youngjo. 

"I'll hold you to that promise," the assassin warned. "I will move heaven and earth just to bring you home."

Hwanwoong smiled. "I know."

"We need to leave," Harin said, receiving a glare from Youngjo. 

"Just think, if this all goes well, we will be able to live in peace, the three of us. Wouldn't that be amazing?" Hwanwoong asked. 

"It would be," Youngjo kissed him one last time before finally letting Hwanwoong go.

"Hyungu and I won't be far off," Geonhak said, giving Hwanwoong a quick hug and kiss. He was dressed in black and holding a gun case. He tried to smile but his face was tense, holding all the concern he was obviously feeling.

"See you both on the other side," Hwanwoong gave them both a weak smile before following Harin out to the car. Before getting in, he let the other handcuff his hands behind his back. 

"Here's the release button," Harin said, moving Hwanwoong's fingers to feel the button. The cuffs he had on were trick one, easy for him to release himself. 

"I feel it," Hwanwoong stated. 

"Good," Harin helped Hwanwoong into the car before getting into the driver's seat. "I hope this plan of yours works out. I'm not completely for killing Yonghoon. He was someone I would follow to the ends of the earth but after Dongmyeong… I hope this goes well."

"It will," Hwanwoong said confidently. "It has to so it will."

"I wish I had your confidence," Harin commented before starting up the car and heading off. Hwanwoong sat anxiously and uncomfortably in the back, staring out the window at the darkness. 

Thoughts flooded his mind, doubts about this going well, fears that he would never see Youngjo or Geonhak again, worries over how the two would handle losing him. He hope they would still stay with each other. Their relationship existed long before Hwanwoong was in the picture and he hoped, that if the worse was to happen tonight, that they could still return to that without him. 

"We're here," Harin's voice penetrated Hwanwoong's thoughts, bringing him back to the present.

"Oh," was all he could think to say. He felt nervous, his heart was beating fast and he began feeling dizzy.

"You'll be ok," Harin said softly as he looked at Hwanwoong through the rear view mirror. 

"I'll be ok," Hwanwoong echoed. They sat in the vehicle waiting until another car pulled up. Harin got out, heading straight to back door. He opened it and grabbed Hwanwoong's upper arm roughly. The shorter man struggled, acting as if he wanted to get away. 

_ I need to get away. _ He thought to himself. This plan didn't work if he seemed too willing, it would make the Kingpin suspicious. Harin dragged him as he tried pulling away. 

Yonghoon got out of the other car, followed by a confused Seoho. 

"What's going on Yonghoon-hyung?" Seoho asked as Harin and Hwanwoong reached them.

"You're better off if you don't know, Seoho," Yonghoon answered as he pulled a gun out and pointed it at Seoho. This made the other put his hands up. 

"Deal is over if you hurt him," Harin warned. Hwanwoong had stopped struggling, becoming concern for Seoho's safety. 

"I won't hurt him, and he's free to leave with you once I have my pet back," Yonghoon said. 

"I'm not going with him," Seoho frowned. 

"Dongju is with us," Harin stated. "He's safe, and for your sake, you're better off coming with me."

"Wait, don't tell me you're the one who messed Hwanwoong's back up," Seoho looked at Yonghoon in disbelief. "What the actual fuck Yonghoon?"

"Be grateful I'm not going to kill you. Get in his car now," Yonghoon commanded. Seoho looked over at Harin's car, to Hwanwoong and back to Yonghoon. 

"I'm not just letting you take him. Not when I've seen the damage you've already done."

"Please," Hwanwoong begged. "I'm not worth it."

He desperately wanted Seoho to just head to the car, to be out of the way of gun fire but he felt it wasn't going to be that simple. 

"Hwanwoong, I can't just let him take you," Seoho argued. Yonghoon rolled his eyes before firing the gun. 

"NO!" Hwanwoong screamed but Seoho was still standing, his eyes wide as he stared at Yonghoon.

"I won't miss next time," Yonghoon warned. "I'm not letting anyone keep me from him any longer. I've already killed Keonhee tonight, I won't hesitate to kill anyone else."

Reluctantly, Seoho began walking to Harin's car, giving Hwanwoong a sad apologetic look before letting his head drop in shame. Hwanwoong didn't have a second to think about Seoho before Harin shoved him towards Yonghoon. 

"Deal is done," Harin said before walking away. 

"My pet," Yonghoon cooed, touching Hwanwoong's cheek. The shorter man pulled away, not wanting the other to touch him. This resulted in Yonghoon backhanding him, sending him flying to the ground. 

"I've gone through a lot of trouble trying to get you back," Yonghoon growled. He grabbed Hwanwoong's arm and painfully forced him back to his feet.

"You know, all this chasing you makes me want to keep you to myself. I'm going to enjoy breaking you completely and thoroughly until all you are is my willing slave," Yonghoon grabbed Hwanwoong's chin and pulled him into a kiss. Hwanwoong struggled to pull away, unable to break away from Yonghoon's strong grip. He moved his fingers around, finding the release button on the handcuffs and pressed down on it, immediately releasing his hands. He pulled a switchblade from his back pocket and pressed the button to let the blade out before he jammed the knife into Yonghoon's side. This made the taller man let him go as he shouted in pain. 

"You little bitch," Yonghoon growled as he let Hwanwoong go. The shorter man was quick to react to finally being free as he grabbed Yonghoon's arm and twisted it behind his back, forcing him to let go of his gun. Hwanwoong kicked the back of Yonghoon's knee, getting him to the ground before grabbing the gun and holding it against Yonghoon's head. Hwanwoong was breathing quickly as adrenaline pumped through his body. He couldn't believe it work, he got the upper hand. 

"What now, my pet?" Yonghoon asked, looking over his shoulder at Hwanwoong with a hard glare. 

Hwanwoong walked around the Kingpin, keeping the gun trained on him. He didn't answer, he wasn't sure what to say. All he had to do was pull the trigger but his hands were shaking. 

"Oh," Yonghoon grinned and chuckled. "You can't kill me, can you? After all I put you through, you can't pull the trigger."

"Shut up," Hwanwoong said weakly. 

"Come on, shoot me. Kill me and free yourself," Yonghoon goaded. Hwanwoong's hands trembled until he eventually dropped them, no longer training the gun on Yonghoon.

"I'm not you, I can't just can't take someone's life so easily," Hwanwoong admitted as he stepped away from the other man. 

"So weak," Yonghoon mocked. "Your freedom is so close and yet you're too weak to grab it."

"I'm not you, Yonghoon," Hwanwoong repeated as he pointed the gun up in the air. "I can't take your life, but someone else can and will."

Yonghoon frowned, before his eyes widened in realisation just as a bullet struck the side of his head. Hwanwoong flinched at the suddeness and looked away, unable to watch as the other collapsed to the ground. He dropped the gun and walked away, his entire body feeling numb. He hated that Yonghoon had to die, he would have rathered allowing the other to live but knew it would be impossible to have a free life without him dead. 

Hwanwoong stopped in his tracks, feeling overwhelmed as he dropped to his knees and sobbed into his hands. He was free, after months, he was free but it still cost another life. It all felt like too much, three dead because of his mere existence. 

Someone grabbed his arm and helped him back to his feet. 

"Come on," came Harin's voice. "Geonhak will meet us back at the hideout."

Hwanwoong weakly nodded is head as he wiped his tears away. He followed Harin to the car, wanting nothing more than to be with Geonhak and Youngjo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is ok. I just feel so unsure when I'm bringing stories to their conclusion. One last chapter to this story and then it is completely finished ^_^


	11. Epilogue

The sun felt nice against Hwanwoong's skin as he walked alone among the gravestones. It felt almost wrong to enjoy such a day when there were those who would never see another but Hwanwoong had long since learned to settle those thoughts. He found the grave he was looking for, surprised to find another already there tending to it. 

"Hyungu wasn't it?" He asked, remembering the face. 

"Surprised to see you here," Hyungu responded. "But I did hear rumours that his grave was visited regularly. Do you find peace coming here and making sure he is truly dead?"

Hwanwoong looked at the name engraved into the stone. Jin Yonghoon. He was surprised when he found out there was a resting place for him. One that CyA set up for him, not wanting his former friend buried in a pauper's grave. 

"No," Hwanwoong answered. "I don't find any peace from it."

"You know, he wasn't always a horrible person. Once we were ready to follow him anywhere, Harin-hyung, Dongmyeong, CyA and I. But one day, he changed. I couldn't tell you why, all I know is he was no longer the man he once was," Hyungu let out a sigh as he got to his feet. "Where are Youngjo and Geonhak?"

"Geonhak is at school and Youngjo has been away for a few days. 'Business' he said but I feel like we both know what that means," Hwanwoong said. 

Hyungu nodded. "Youngjo is someone who will never leave this life. I hope you know that."

"Yeah, I do. I hate it but I love him too much. At the very least, Geonhak-hyung has managed to leave it. He's enjoying university a lot. Honestly, he's like a whole new person."

Hyungu smiled. "That's good to hear. It was nice to see you again, Hwanwoong. I'll let CyA know you're healthy and happy."

"Thank you. Tell him I said hi as well."

Hyungu hummed in affirmation as he took his leave, walking away. Hwanwoong looked at the gravestone. There was no real reason for him to be here, or to visit as often as he did, but he did have some remorse over what happened. He often wondered if there was another way, another choice that they never even considered. He pushed the what-ifs back, they weren't useful. 

"I'm sorry," he muttered as his fingers grazed the top of the headstone. "I wish there had been another way."

"Trying to summon ghosts?" 

Hwanwoong looked around, surprised by the voice and smiled when he saw Youngjo. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked, walking to his lover and embracing him. 

"I returned home early and saw you leaving. I was curious what you got up to while alone, my baby Woongie so I've been tailing you. We need to train you to spot tails," Youngjo said before kissing Hwanwoong's forehead. 

"Do I need to even learn anymore?" 

"Of course, trust me. You never know what could happen. Besides, it'll mean spending time together. It'll be fun," Youngjo smiled. 

"If you say so," Hwanwoong returned the smile.

"Why are you here?" Youngjo looked over at the gravestone.

"I come here when I want to be alone and think. Sometimes I wonder if we could have done something differently, other times I just sit in silence. I didn't mean to keep it a secret from you or Geonhak-hyung, I just happened to start coming here after CyA told me about it," Hwanwoong answered, looking up at the assassin in worry. He wasn't sure how the other would react to him visiting the grave of his tormentor. 

"Does it help?" Youngjo asked after a moment. 

"I don't know, maybe. It's something I guess, something that helps me process everything. It's almost hard to believe it's real, what happened to me, the fact that you and Geonhak-hyung are in my life now as the people I love the most. Sometimes I'm scared I'm just going to wake up and this will all end up being some kind of fever dream that I'm having during my torturing. But you are real right?" Hwanwoong's hands grasped onto Youngjo's shirt, holding him as close as possible. 

"Of course I'm real, my baby Woongie. I love you, more than I ever expected to love another. We should go, Hakkie will be finishing classes soon. Let's go to the shops and buy something we can make him for dinner," Youngjo suggested with a smile. 

Hwanwoong nodded. "I like the sound of that."

Hwanwoong wasn't really allowed to help Youngjo cook. They determined a while back that the shorter man just didn't have the knack for cooking but both Youngjo and Geonhak let him 'help' though only to have him wear a cute blue apron. He didn't mind, he lavished in the attention he got from both of them when he wore it. 

"Geonhak should be home any minute," Youngjo commented, looking up at the clock. "Why don't you wait by the front door? It'll be a nice welcome."

Hwanwoong smiled. "Ok," he gave Youngjo a quick kiss before heading to the front door, eagerly waiting for Geonhak to return. It didn't take long for the lock on the door to click and for Geonhak to step in. He looked at Hwanwoong and smiled fondly. 

"I'm home, Woongie," he said. 

"Welcome home," Hwanwoong grinned, jumping into the other's arms. Geonhak held him tightly as their lips pressed together. 

"Missed me, I take it?" Geonhak asked with a grin. 

"Always," Hwanwoong answered. "Youngjo-hyung is home."

"Oh good, today was long and it always helps me unwind when you're both here," Geonhak let Hwanwoong go and the two went to the kitchen. 

Hwanwoong sat at the kitchen island as he watched Geonhak go up behind Youngjo and wrap his arms around the other's waist. Hwanwoong always loved watching the two men he loved interact. The happy hum Youngjo made, the way Geonhak rested his chin on the assassin's shoulder as he watched him cook, their smiles and the quiet words of love that they spoke to each other. Never did Hwanwoong feel jealous, only love for the two before him.

Through all the torment and all of the despair, Hwanwoong was grateful to still be alive. To have come out of it with people now by his side forever, who loved him and cherished him in a way he never truly knew could exist. 

"What are you smiling at?" Youngjo asked with a lighthearted tone. Both him and Geonhak were now looking at Hwanwoong.

"Just the two men I love more than anything else in the world," he answered. 

"Oh our baby Woongie," Youngjo cooed. "We both love you equally as much."

"Forever and always," Geonhak added. Hwanwoong got up from his seat and walked around to the two men. They pulled him into a hug, sandwiching him between them. He felt content and at peace where he was. Happy to be with them, to be able to live a life with them. He relaxed in their hold, hoping to never be without either of them ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this epilogue was good <3 thank you so much for reading Endlessly and for your patients <3

**Author's Note:**

> I always read every comment I get but I don't always respond. I do appreciate every single one I receive and I love you all who enjoy my stories whether you comment or just hit kudos <333 Thank you to everyone <333


End file.
